Shattered Wishes
by MontanaSky
Summary: She was young and naive and thought the city would make her wishes come true but after a day she was ready to leave. All the newsies want to do is get her to love the city again.To bad she isn't cooperating and putting up a good fight. r and r please!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Newsies. The people at Disney do- which makes them very lucky people.**

When I had first set eyes on New York City I was immediately filled with a sense of wonder. A sense that anything in this city was possible. I could be however I wanted to be or do whatever I wanted to do. The minute I stepped off the train from Colorado I felt like I was at peace. I had begun to walk down the street following the instructions I had be sent by my grandmother. I couldn't help but take my time. I watched as the friendly street vendors tried to out yell each other, how the police monitored everything to make sure no crimes were being committed, and how the citizens of New York strolled down the street with such amazing determination. There were so many things to see and it was only the street my grandmother lived on. New York was everything I thought it would be and more and as a young girl just turned sixteen it was a dream come true. I remember feeling a sharp disappointment as I found myself at the door of my grandmothers apartment. My grandmother, Madam May Decant, was a wealthy women having inherited her late husbands fortune and had spent a small part of the money on very sophisticated housing. My nerves were racing as I knocked on the door and waited. Not a minute later and I was greeted by a sour looking old man with neatly cut and combed gray hair and a thinly growing mustache that didn't seem to fit his face.

"Mss. Stein?" he had asked before I could get a word in.

"Yes. I'm Madeline Stein. Here to see my grandmother." I was a bit perplexed at the complete lack of emotion on his face.

"Madam Decant has been expecting you for the last half hour. Unfortunately she has retired for the evening and will not see you until tomorrow." He sounded … bored. As if I wasn't worth his time.

"Um…well-" I had started.

"I am to show you to your room and lay down a few ground rules." His tone had not changed once.

"Alright." Was all I could think to say. It hadn't been the right thing because he had given a nearly imperceptible sigh as he grabbed the bag in my hand. I followed him in and looked around the foyer. The outside was sophisticated but the inside was even more so and very decadent , I had felt out of place right a way. The butler, who hadn't told me his name at that point, continued to lead me up a grand stair case and down a richly decorated hall to a door.

"This shall be your room for the full period of your stay. Madam Decant has instructed me to tell you that nothing is to be changed or removed. You are to keep it neat and organized and your belongings are not to be 'thrown about'. Do you understand?" Anger and indignation had fired through me at his hinting that he thought I was a pig or a thief but I simply nodded my understanding. The old man seemed pleased well perhaps not pleased but satisfied with my answer and opened the door to the room. I had been expecting a fancy room done up the same way the rest of the house had been but instead I was met with a modest room still elegant but in a more understated way.

"My name is Mr. Jones. You will address me as such. Now for the ground rules. Breakfast is at seven arrive later and you will not eat. Brunch is optional unless Madam Decant says other wise and is served at ten thirty. Lunch is at noon, if you are late you will not eat. Dinner, unless stated differently, is at six, if you are late you will not eat. You must be home no later then five thirty in the afternoon. You will be dressed by breakfast time. You are forbidden to bring guests to this house unless told to invite someone. You will dress in appropriate attire that being a dress or skirt and a hat when going outside. You will behave in a lady like manor and lastly you will listen and abide by everything Madam Decant says. And you will not, under any circumstances, address the madam as 'Granny May'. Now Miss Stein… do you understand everything I have said."

To be honest I had drifted off about half way through his speech but I managed a "Yes Mr. Jones."

"Very good." Mr. Jones stated, "I leave you to unpacking and expect you up and ready in the morning by breakfast." He hadn't even waited for a response, he was gone in two seconds.

That night I had lain in the unfamiliar bed after unpacking. I was thinking of all the amazing things I had seen on the way to _Madam Decants_ house. I couldn't wait to get out there and interact with everyone and everything. At the time it didn't matter that there was a butler that was incapable of changing the tone of his voice or a grandmother that seemed to be stiffer then a stick stuck in the mud or that I was to behave like a lady and wear only the most proper of clothing. In my youth and naive-ness I had thought that New York city was the beginning of my life full of adventure and mystery and romance with tall dark strangers. I had secretly hoped that the city would answer all my wishes. It is strange to look back at my attitude as a young girl now that I am older and a bit wiser. I sometimes catch myself wondering that if given the chance to go back and visit sixteen year old me would I tell her what lay ahead? That I would become, in less than a year, a completely different girl? Or that I would be in one too many life threatening situations in less than a month? Or that in less than a day I would grow to hate the city I thought had all my wished fulfilled?

**A/N This is my first time really writing for and audience! It would be great if you could leave a REVIEW please!!! Tell me if you like it or hate it. It might seem kind of wordy, short, or boring but remember its only the first chapter and its more of a prologue. The next chapter wont be Madeline talking about her past instead it'll be present time for her. And I'll try to make Madeline real and keep her from becoming Mary Sue. But at this point she's just young and naïve and still trying to find her place in the world. So pretty please review and tell me your honest opinion! You now the newsies would want you to!!! ;) Oh! That reminds me… I still don't know who to pair Madeline up with yet if anyone. I'm thinking Kid Blink or maybe Skittery… and Mush (he's a sweetheart)I think has a fair chance so let me know. Thank you! **


	2. Begining and an Evil Fluff Ball

**Disclaimer: Only what you don't recognize belongs to me and any similarities of my OOC to someone or another character is completely coincidental.**

I don't know what exactly woke me up but I was wide awake with in a second. It took a few moments for me to remember where I was before it all came flooding back. I jumped out of bed despite the fact that the sun hadn't yet risen.

_Brand new day. Brand new city! _I couldn't wait to get dressed and outside. I took out the only skirt I could tolerate wearing, somehow knowing my grandmother wouldn't approve my usual attire of pants, shirt, and vest that I wore everyday back home on the ranch. The skirt wasn't the prettiest, being a bleak gray-blue color that had faded a little but it was comfortable for walking. I grabbed the white shirt that went with the skirt as well as the proper undergarments. I made my way towards the door.

_What use was having a butler show you to your room and then not tell you where the bathroom is? I really need to pee!_

I sighed and just set out to find the bathroom on my own while looking at it like it was my first adventure of the day.

I tried at least three doors, _All locked of course,_ before I came across the bathroom. Like every other thing it was fancy and expensive but some how not over done. I washed up and dressed and when I was ready to go out into the world the sun was up in the sky. I stepped out into the hallway and gasped in shock as I was met with the annoyed face of Mr. Jones and two thoughts faced through my mind. _The man needs to wear a bell around his neck so I can hear him coming and I got him to show an emotion! I did what I thought was impossible! Kudos to me!_

"I was just at your room to wake you and show you this room Miss Stein. Why did you not wait?" Mr. Jones' voice was as dull as ever.

"I woke early and thought I could just find the bathroom and get ready and… save you the task of showing me where it was?" _That last part's a total lie._ I hadn't thought about him at all.

"Next time you will wait for either Ms. O'Keefe or myself to show you to a room or place understand?"

_Who's Ms. O'Keefe?_

"I asked if you understood Miss Stein." I stopped myself from rolling my eyes.

"Yes I understand Mr. Jones." I gritted my teeth before adding, "I'm sorry I left the room with out waiting for you." _I guess I should have just suffered a bladder infection or gone to the bathroom in a corner. Bet that would have made you happier. Stupid stuck up butler and his annoying monotone voice._

Mr. Jones just nodded and pointed towards the stairs.

"If you'll please go down the steps and take a _sharp_ right turn you'll see a white swinging door. Go through that door and down the hallway you should find the maid, Ms. O'Keefe. And I'll take your night clothes back to your room"

I just nodded and handed him my folded nightgown. _Why do I have to find the maid? _I mentally shrugged as I walked down the stairs and took a sharp right and like Mr. Jones said there was a white swinging door. I stepped through the door and into the dimly light hall…. I didn't see any maids. Walking further down the darker hallway I stopped and my heart rate raced as I heard growling coming from behind me. I turned slowly and was surprised to see that it was empty. The growling persisted. _What the- Does Decant have invisible dogs or something?_

"BRUTUS!" I shrieked and jump at the voice that came from behind me. Whirling around relief flooded me as I saw a women in her mid-twenties with reddish-blonde hair wearing a maids uniform. She was bending down slightly and holding out her hand to the floor. That's when I noticed a little black ball of fluff run around me and sit obediently at the maids feet. It was a little dog that blended in perfectly with the rug in the dark hallway.

"Good boy." the women spoke softly now and looked up at me. "Oh I'm so sorry about him. Madam Decant spoils him so he needs a firm hand sometimes. You must be Madeline right?" She spoke with a soft accent. _Irish Maybe?_

"Yes I am. Are you Ms. O'Keefe?" She smiled.

"That would be me. But if you want you can call me Chloe. Now come on." She motioned for me to follow her into a room off of the hallway. Chloe was pretty enough, she wasn't a slight women but she wasn't large either. She was built… strongly I guess. Her eyes wear a sparkling green and she had a quiet, soft smile. _And most importantly she's friendly_.

The room she took me to had sofas and chairs set up in a semi circle surrounding a small platform and a large mirror. Brutus followed us and sat contently on a chair watching us.

"What are we doing in here?" I asked Chloe as she went to a table with a small drawer.

"The Madam instructed me to take your measurements." she said absent mindedly.

"Why?"

Chloe walked up to me holding a note pad and a measuring string.

"Well Madam Decants tailor and seamstress is out of town and the Madam trusts no one else. So I have to take your measurements so the we can go down to the woman's shop and get a few clothing items until you can get fitted properly." She started taking my measurements.

"I have clothes though." I stated.

"Yes of course you do but…" She looked up at me for moments and went back to her task, "Madam Decant feels that new clothes would help welcome you to the city and her home." _Yeah right and I'm the President._

"You means she doesn't want a granddaughter wearing ranchers clothes right?" My voice was a tad bit harsher then I meant it to be but Chloe just smiled and said, "Perhaps."

Chloe had finished measuring me five minutes before seven.

"Oh dear I better get you to the dinning room for breakfast." The Irish women exclaimed. Unexpectedly butterflies filled my stomach. I hadn't seen my grandma since I was a small toddler and by the way this household was run I had a feeling she wasn't going to be all puppies and daisies. She brought me to the dinning room door. The butterflies lessened as I glanced at Chloe, _at least I wouldn't be facing Monster Decant by myself._

"Oh no!" Chloe said more to herself. _Oh no what?_

"I have to go back and get Brutus. Just go on inside." And with that she was gone. _So much for not being alone._

I took a very deep breathe as I opened the door. Inside I got my first look at my grandma. She was sitting in a chair at the table reading a magazine and sipping tea. She was thinner then I had imagined and her face was even more un readable then the butlers.

"Ladies do not stare Madeline." I jumped at her voice.

"Come inside. It isn't polite to stand in a doorway." Her voice was deceptively polite and commanding all at once. I walked to a chair ready to sit down.

"No do not sit there. Sit in that chair." She pointed to the chair on the opposite side of the table. I did as she asked. I could feel her eyes judging me as I walked. _Hmph I thought ladies didn't stare. What does she call what she's doing then?_

I looked at the food lain on the table and my mouth started to water although I wasn't sure I would be able to eat anything with Madam Decant looking at me like she was a hawk and I was her prey.

"Tell me Madeline. How are things … out west?" Distain didn't lace her voice but she still made the idea of being out west seem disdainful. It was hard to explain but her voice was nothing but bored politeness.

"Good actually…. Um the cattle-" she cut me off.

"If you can not speak a full sentence with using 'um' than keep your replies short. You simply could have said 'good' or 'very well' and you always add a 'thank you'. It is common courtesy." She took a sip of her tea. I said nothing.

"You must be hungry. No doubt your table manners are as bad as or worse then your other manners." _The old bat! Who does she think she is? _ The madam sighed and said, "Do not scowl Madeline it make you look irregular and foolish." My mouth literally dropped pen. The old bat set her tea cup down quiet forceful and glanced at me.

"Are you now trying to catch flies in your mouth? Wouldn't you rather have eggs or toast? Or perhaps you simply take pleasure looking like a fish?" She said everything like it was a normal conversation! Like she was speaking of the weather not insulting me. I still kept silent and buttered a piece of toast not really caring what the old bat thought.

"Today you will be on your own. I have business to attend to and the staff are to busy to baby-sit you. You may go out and walk the streets but stay out of trouble and you are not to walk more then five blocks from this house." She took a dainty bite of eggs.

"Yes ma'am." _If I'm going to be stuck with her I might as well try to be polite. Its what mother would want._

"Very well. I leave you now. Oh and lunch will not be served today, however, there are a few decent places all with in a five block radius. Good day." My grandmother stood up and nodded to me and then left. I gave a relieved sigh and wolfed down the rest of my food. The door swung open and Chloe rushed in holding Brutus.

"I'm so sorry Maddy!" _Maddy?_ "I just saw the Madam leave. It wasn't too terrible was it?" _Yes._

"No." The older women smiled, "Good." she watched Brutus nip at her finger tips then looked back at me obviously deep in thought.

"Maddy…" she said slowly, "do you mind taking Brutus for his morning walk?" _Ugh_. I looked at the fur ball and he looked at me, well we both glared at each other. _It's an evil dog. I can tell._

"I guess not."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how helpful this is. Here." she pushed Brutus into my arms, "I'll go get the leash."

I looked at the thing in my arms, big brown eyes looked back.

"Well I guess you're kind of cute-OWW!" _That over stuffed rat bit me! My fingers were bleeding!_

"What did I do to you huh?!" Brutus just growled and made another go at my fingers.

"OW! Stop that!" I held him away from my body. He calmed down but kept a steady low growl going until Chloe came back, leash in hand.

_What a wonderful way to start my first day in New York City. A snobby grandmother and her insane and vicious dog._ I snorted at myself and rolled my eyes. _Yeah right._

**There's chapter two. Next chapter Madeline gets to meet the newsies, well a few of them anyway. So please review and tell me what you think! Please!!!! Oh and I always pictured Maggie Smith as Madam Decant. I love her! Anyway I hope Maddy isn't a Mary Sue and let me know if she is. And I want to say thanks to my one review so far. Hope I get more!****J****-Montana**


	3. Meetings and Tomatoes

**Disclaimer: Da Newsies ain't mine. Only Da OOCs are.**

**A/N Just a little quick note- There are links on my profile for character pictures. Obviously you can picture the characters however you want, it was just something I'd thought I would put up for you curious types. So go check it out if you want.)**

As I walked down the steps of the house holding a leash that was attached to the collar of The Evil Brutus, I found myself wondering how anyone could stand walking him. The leash was too long and the dumb dog insisted on not walking a straight line. Instead , he would crisscross in front of me or stop and back up to smell something and that was just walking down the steps! I tugged gently on the leash to make him follow me, unfortunately my idea of 'gently' didn't cut it when it came to the two pound dog. As a result of my tugging, Brutus fell down the last step in an ungraceful heap on the side walk. The growling started up again and I swear he gave me a dirty look.

"Listen hear you little brute! Coming to this city has been my dream for the last six years, that's longer than you've been alive, so I'm not going to let you ruin my first day OK?" I felt only a little silly for talking to a dog as I noticed the stares I received from people walking. _Sod off! You all don't have to deal with this thing! _Mentally yelling at the people made me feel a bit better and when Brutus stopped growling my mood improved even more. I smiled to myself. _The day is looking up._

Walking with Brutus wasn't as horrible as I thought it would be. Chloe was right, all he needed was a firm hand and he was well behaved. I walked to central park, which was within a five block radius thankfully, and let Brutus roll in the grass for a while as I sat down and watched all the people enjoying a Saturday morning in the park. What I'd seen had me loving the city even more. I watched as three little girls sat in a circle giggling, and a young couple looking absolutely in love, and I newsboy around my age struggling to walk with a crutch trying to sell newspapers.

_I should go by a paper. He looks like he needs the business._

"Come on Brutus." I said to the dog softly as I stood up and brushed the grass from my skirt. As I approached the boy I could hear him yell out the head line.

"DEAD BODY FOUND NUDE IN DA RIVER!!!!! SUSPICIUS ENGRAVINGS ON BODY!!! POISSIBLE CULT INVOL'MENT!!!!"

I stopped. _Do I really want to read a story about that? It's so….. Depressing and morbid._

"Heya Miss. You'se gonna buy a pape?" I looked into the freckled face of the boy.

"Umm…"

"HEY!" He yelled or rather screeched. Looking down I was horrified to see Brutus chewing and tugging on the boys crutch.

"Brutus! No!" He didn't stop so I reached down and tried to pull him off the crutch which only resulted in me pulling the crutch off the ground and I closed my eyes as I heard the boys voice.

"Whoa!" _Oh no._

It happened in slow motion; the boy went down dragging his crutch, the crutch had Brutus attached to it, and Brutus was in my arms. I fell face forward on the concrete as Brutus jumped out of my arms and to safety.

I scrapped my palms and the bottom of my chin as I fell next to the boy.

"Owwww." Was all I could say.

"My thoughts exactly." The boy said. _Oh god! Please tell me I didn't hurt the boy even more! I probably broke his other leg._ My face heated in embracement and guilt flooded through me.

"I am so sorry. Are you alright? Is anything broken? Do you feel dizzy? Talk to me!" I struggled to sit up and hissed as I noticed that my knee was also hurt badly.

"Well I would but I'se lost. Ya asked so many questions dat I just don't knows what to say."

"I'm sorry." I stood and clumsily helped the boy stand with the help of his crutch. I glared at Brutus who was sitting, tail wagging, like a perfect angel._ You know in some countries people eat dogs like you!!_

"Are you alright?" I asked again, worried.

"Yeah! I'se tougher den people think." He smiled and I relaxed but still felt bad.

" 'Sides, you look like you'se da hoit one." It was kind of difficult to understand him with the accent.

"What do you mean?"

"Your chin's bloody 'nd so are your hands." _Oh right! Forgot about that._

"I'm fine. Just scrapes. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'se shoah. So you gonna buy a pape?"

I laughed. "You bet." He smiled again and handed me a paper as I handed him the money.

"Oh, dey call me Crutchy." He held out his hand.

"Madeline." I shook his hand.

"Thanks for da business." He tipped his hat as a form of goodbye and I smiled and turned to walk away as he went back to yelling out headlines. Pain shot through my knee and I cried out. I managed not to fall down. "Just scrapes huh?" I looked up at Crutchy.

"And a mangled knee." I regretted the words._ Who am I to talk about mangled. The boy cant walk without a crutch!_ My regret must have shown an my face because Crutchy just reassured me.

"If you'se mangled, den I'll teach ya how to walk wit a crutch a'right?" I tried to smile at his joke but the pain in my knee was getting worse.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk."

"I'm fine really."

"You shoah?"

"Absolutely." So I told a white lie. I wasn't sure I could walk but he didn't need to know that. He had to sell papers and helping me was taking selling time away from him.

He sighed. "A'right if your shoah."

"Yes. Thank you…Well goodbye."

"See ya."

I limped away from Crutchy dragging Brutus behind me. I was unsteady on my feet and I had to stop every now and then to give my knee a break but I made it out of central park and into the market. I remembered that Madam Decant had said there were restaurants around here and figured I find one and sit down. A few minutes of wandering found me in front of a little café with a French décor. A waiter came up to me when I stepped inside.

"Hello Miss. Table for one?" He was polite and professional. I smiled.

"Yes."

"Very well. Follow m-" He stopped and looked at Brutus.

"I'm sorry but no dogs allowed."

"Why not?" I asked. I snickered.

"This is a restaurant miss. It's improper."

I sighed, "Alright." I hobbled out the door deciding I would just drop Brutus off, rest and go back to the café.

I had to walk through the market that had gotten much more crowded to get back to the apartment. It was difficult because it seemed that everyone was trying to go the same way while walking in different directions. The street vendors were yelling out their prices or yelling at each other. If I hadn't been hungry, in pain, and walking an evil dog that had made my life hell, I'm positive I would've loved the it. I was being shoved and it was making the pain in my knee nigh unbearable and Brutus had come close to being stepped on at least ten times and knowing dear old Grandma wouldn't like me coming back with a broken dog I figured I give the little guy a break and carry him. _If he bites me again I'll be the one stepping on him._

I only had to walk two more blocks and everything would be fine. I was passing a street vendor selling vegetables and a laborer arguing. Something about having five crates of rotten tomatoes and not being able to sell them.

"WHAT AM I TO DO WIT DEM ROTTEN TOMATOES ANDY? HUH? I GOTTA MAKE A LIVIN' TOO YA KNOW!"

Andy, I'd guessed answered, "IT AIN"T ME FAULT A'RIGHT! NO ONE NEW IT WAS GONNA FREEZE ON DA TRAIN!!!"

"YA IDIOT! YOU PACKED DEM TOMATOES WIT ICE!"

I actually slowed my pace to listen to the two. They were funny, however, slowing down turned out to be a bad idea as I was hit from the side. With my knee being screwed up I couldn't keep my balance and ended up toppling over for the second time that day. I felt myself land in a crate… full of rotten tomatoes. And to add insult to my injury, a crate stacked higher tipped over and dumped its load of rotten tomatoes on top of me. I closed my eyes, feeling the slime and juice run down my back and soak through my skirt. _Keep calm Madeline. It's not the end of the world._ I opened my eyes when I heard muffled laughter. I rolled my eyes at what I saw. Two newsboys were standing in front of me. The one wearing a cowboy hat was trying to hold in his laughter and his companion who had darker hair and a rather comical surprised look on his face.

_So I'm a newsboy magnet. Great. _

"Nice going Race." Mr. Cowboy Hat said. Race, apparently, offered me his hand. I went to grab it but Brutus beat me to it. He bit down hard on Race's finger, causing him to pull back. I'd forgotten about Brutus, I felt a ping of satisfaction as I noticed his tomato covered fur. I got out of the crate on my own and cringed as I put too much wait on my knee.

"Um… I'se sorry." Race said. Oh _your not now but you going to be._

"SORRY?" I yelled finally loosing my temper.

"Uh I'se real sorry? Yeah real sorry… Buy a pape miss?"

"NO! I WILL NOT BUY A PAPE! I ALREADY HAVE A PAPER WHICH IS RUINED THANKS TO YOU!"

"Well then don'tcha need anudder one?" Mr. Cowboy Hat said.

"NO! I DON'T! I JUST WANT TO GO HOME! AND THANKS TO YOU I HAVE TO WALK HOME COVERED IN TOMATOES WITH A PAINFUL KNEE!"

"Aw I didn't knock you down hard enough to hoit your knee did I?" Race said. My temper deflated a bit.

"You didn't. I just had a run in with another newsboy, Crutchy."

"No kiddin'." Race exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. Just because my temper and lessened didn't mean I wasn't furious.

"I've got to go." With that a limped off, covered in tomato slim holding and equally slimy dog. _I hate newsboys!!!!_

**Please Review!!!! I don't think this chapter is my best. For some reason it was difficult to write. Anyway tell me what you think!!!**


	4. Diffrent Point of View and a Bath

**Disclaimer: The Newsies and other characters portrayed in the film aren't mine. I do own all the OOCs that's why they're OOCs.**

The stares I got as I limped home only served to increase my bad mood and by the time I saw my apartment my eyes stung from the tears of humiliation and pain I tried to hold in. I didn't want to face Mr. Jones and I certainly didn't want to face my Grandmother and fortunately I would have to. Chloe was walking from the opposite direction to the apartment holding a wrapped package. I waved to get her attention. She gasped when she saw me.

"Maddy!" _Yes? _"What happened?" _I was attacked by newsboys _

"Long story." I didn't really want to talk.

"Oh you poor thing! Are you hurt?" She asked. _No. I'm limping because I'm trying to start a new trend. The pain is just a side effect._

"My knee hurts a little. And I scrapped my palms and chin." I touched said chin and noticed my fingers came back bloody- well with more blood on them seeing as how my finger were bleeding because of Brutus' bites and the blood from my palms had dripped down.

"We need to get you cleaned up."

"Thank you."

"But you are going to tell me what happened and if it has anything to do with the two newsies that look like there're following you." _What? Someone's following me?_ I liked over my shoulder and sure enough the two newsboys that were the cause of my current state were standing some distance away watching me. They looked away when they noticed I was looking. I rolled my eyes. _ Yeah boys, look away and maybe I won't realize you followed me… creeps._

"Newsies?" I asked.

"Yes. Newsboys. They sell newspapers."

"Oh."

"Brutus looks like he needs a bath as well."

I just nodded as I made my way up the steps.

"So did Brutus behave himself?" Chloe asked one we were inside. _No, he's the reason I'm in pain right now._

"Better then I'd expected." I really didn't want to talk.

"Good. You can go up stairs to your bedroom and change out of those clothes. I'll start you bath water."

I could have hugged Chloe at that moment. I opted for a smile though.

"Thank you so much Chloe!"

Getting up the stairs and in to my bedroom proved to be much more difficult with my knee but in the end I made it.

My skirt and shirt were completely ruined as was the undershirt I wore. A soft knock came from the door and I hobbled over and opened it a crack.

"I brought you a robe." Chloe said and handed my the garment when I opened the door.

"Thanks."

"The bath is ready and there is plenty of soap and towels. I also set out another outfit. It's one of the new ones so tell me if it doesn't fit." I nodded to show my understanding before she continued, "I'll be in the kitchen giving Brutus his bath if you need anything."

"Thank you again Chloe." She smiled and left and I rushed to the bath.

When I'd finished the bath my skin was no longer covered in slime and my hair was tomato seed free. The outfit Chloe had chosen was fancier than what I was used to but it would still be considered a casual day dress by the upper class. The shirt was a pristine and crisp white and the skirt was a dark lavender color and both pieces were made out of either silk or satin instead of the usual wool or cotton. It fit alright but the skirt was a bit too long. I tied my hair back to keep it from getting the shirt wet and limped down stairs. My knee was feeling better and the scrapes had stopped bleeding.

The kitchen wasn't that hard to find, all I had to do was follow the sound of water splashing. I opened the door and Chloe looked up.

"Well look at you! You clean up nicely." She laughed and I managed a small laugh too.

"I'm feeling much better. The bath helped a lot." I answered truthfully.

"That's what I was hoping to hear. I just need to dry Brutus then if you're feeling up to it we can go have a late lunch. Margie, the cook, has today off and since I can burn water it's best if we go out." It wasn't until she said 'lunch' that I realized how hungry I was.

"Yeah I think I can walk. Brutus is staying here right?" _Satan better be staying home._

"Of course. No place excepts him unless he's with the Madam. I actually thought you'd bring him back after a quick walk. I guess you two have become fast friends?" _No! More like mortal enemies._

"I guess you can say that." _You'd be wrong but you can say it._

"Wonderful! You can take him on walks every day then!" _No! PLEASE NO!_

"Uhm…" I started.

"Well lets go. Most places stop selling lunch around two so we better hurry." Chloe untied the apron she was wearing.

"On the way you can tell me everything that happened." She was being so cheerful. My shoulders slumped, I wasn't looking forward to talking about my morning but I knew Chloe wouldn't let it go.

**POV-Newsies.**

Tibby's, as usual, was packed with newsies grabbing a quick lunch. All of the boys had sold all of their papes due to good headlines that day and were celebrating. The only two newsies absent were Cowboy and Racetrack, the two that were always there on time.

"Hey Blink! You'se seen Cowboy or Race today when you was selling?" Boots asked.

"Na. Not since dis morning. Strange dat dey ain't heah though."

"Eh, maybe Race got anudder hot tip."

"Or maybe he's standin' right behind ya." the unmistakable voice of Racetrack added.

"Hey! Don't ya know it ain't nice to eavesdrop?" Boots said.

"It ain't eavesdropping if you'se in plain sight Boots." Cowboy said while sitting down.

"So why are you'se two so late?" Blink asked his mouth full or French fries.

"Ran into dis goil." Race said shrugging. Blink raised an eyebrow and looked to Cowboy for an explanation.

"He literally ran into dis goil. Knocked her into a crate of rotten tomatoes. She and her little dog was covered in da stuff." Cowboy shrugged, "Wasn't too happy 'bout it." Blink laughed and said, "If you was covered in rotten produce would you be happy 'bout it?"

"Na. I guess you'se right."

"Was she good lookin'?" Mush asked from across the table.

"Is who good lookin' Mush?" Specs asked.

"Da goil Race pushed into rotten tomatoes."

"I didn't push her a'right!" Race defended himself.

"Yeah she was pretty good lookin' I guess. No mayors daughter but she was a'right."

"So dat's da reason you was late?" Skittery said, "Because of a goil?"

"Yeah. Dat and we kinda… followed her home." Racetrack said the last part very quietly.

"Why?" Blink asked.

"She was hoit OK. We'se didn't want her getting' in anymore trouble."

"Wait a minute." Crutchy said, "Was dis goil 'bout Blinks height, wit blondish brownish hair, real pretty blue eyes and a little dog dat looked like an overgrown rat and had a bad knee?"

"Yeah," Cowboy answered, "You know her."

"Shoah I knows her. Her names Madeline. Real nice goil. Da dog ain't. In fact I'd go as far as to say he's related to Oscar and Morris. It's da dogs fault she was hoit. Started tuggin' on me crutch and that caused dis big mess- I fell down and Madeline fell down harder."

Cowboy replied, "Well dat goil wasn't so nice to us."

"Yeah. Dat goil's got some lungs on her. Never thought a goil could be so loud."

"What was she supposed to do Race?" Blink asked and smirked when all the Italian newsies could do was shrug.

**A/N Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I didn't have time to re-read and correct this chapter. I think it's kind of short but that's all I had time to write. And I'm so happy I have some reviewers!!!! I have like 100 hits and a total 6 reviews last time I checked which is kind of sad but oh well. And I'm glad some people think Madeline's thoughts are funny. But there not meant to just be funny. The main reason for her thoughts being so sarcastic is to show that she doesn't really speak her mind and that gets her into trouble. And she has a bad habit of lying about her feelings. So please review!!!! There what keep me writing! And thanks To ktkakes, Eruptingfender9, and NarniaRulz for the reviews!!!!**


	5. Food and Foundations

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies.**

On the way to whatever restaurant Chloe was taking me to I gave a short and rather vague reason for my tomato covered appearance and my injuries. I didn't want to have to re-live everything that happened. I don't think Chloe realized that I wasn't thrilled to be talking about. She kept asking me questions about everything like 'What was the headline the boy, Crutchy? Was it? Was calling out' and all sorts of other irrelevant questions. I answered with a shrug or on 'I don't remember.' Eventually the conversation turned towards Chloe's day and she talked happily about it. I listened half heartedly to her chatter and made comments when she said something interesting. Listening to her talk non-stop wasn't that bad actually I just missed a few parts.

"…. So I said to Mrs. Jacobs that it didn't matter on Saturday mornings because what do boys normally do- Oh here we are!" I looked up when she stopped.

"Tibby's?" I asked.

"Yes. It's later so it should be slow and quiet. Most of the time around noon it packed with the new-… um… people wanting a filling and cheap lunch. The foods good though. C'mon" I followed Chloe into the restaurant and found it nearly empty just like Chloe said. We sat at a table near the center of the restaurant.

"Looks like someone forgot their hat1" Chloe giggled as she held up a cabbie hat.

"I'll just leave it here incase the person comes back for it." I nodded and looked at the menu.

"So as I was saying…. I said to Mrs. Jacobs that it didn't matter if the boys sold papers on Saturday mornings because boys normally go out and do things that time so it wouldn't take away their effort from school now that Mr. Jacobs got his job back. She said that she was worried about the boys becoming to involved with the other newsies." I felt a small ping of … well I wasn't sure, it was a mix between anger and fear, so far I hadn't had the best of luck with the newsies so I guess I was nervous that Chloe new the mother of at least two.

"Do you know any newsies?" I asked. She didn't recognize Race or Mr. Cowboy Hat when they'd followed me.

"Yes. I know David and Les Jacobs. That's all though. Nice boys. Ready to order?"

I blinked at her sudden question, "Yes I think so." I quickly scanned the menu and decided on a sandwich and fries.

"Me too." Chloe said just as a shy waitress walked up. She looked younger than me by about a year and had dark brown hair, I couldn't tell what color her eyes were. She would've been pretty if she put her head up and walked with some confidence.

"Are you ladies ready?" Her voice was soft and husky like a whisper and I had to strain to hear her.

"Maddy?" Chloe indicated for me to go first.

"Um can I have the turkey sandwich and fries… and no tomatoes on the sandwich!"

"That won't be a problem." The girl said even more quietly then before.

"Why?" I had a feeling I shouldn't have asked.

"We didn't get our normal shipment from Charlie. He said they were rotten and that a girl had pulverized them." My face grew hot and I new I was blushing, I heard Chloe snort trying to hold in the laughter.

"That's-" laugh, "Terrible!" she finished with another laugh.

The waitress just smiled the smallest smile possible and took Chloe's order of a cheeseburger. Chloe and I talked a bit until we got our food.

"I'm afraid I wont be able to walk you back to the apartment. I have errands to run but you more then welcome to spend time walking around here. Just remember- five blocks in any direction."

"I know. My grandmother told me." I didn't sound as excited as I felt. _No evil Brutus!!! Yes!!!!_

Our food come and we ate in silence.

We had finished eating some time later. I walked to the door with Chloe behind me. I was just reaching for the handle when the door suddenly opened. I was too slow in moving and before I or Chloe new what had happened I was on the floor of tabby's with a bloody nose. _This is not happening! _I closed my watering eyes and out a hand to stop the blood. _I've had bad days before but this is insane! No one can this much bad luck!_

"Look at what you did Davey!" I heard a little boy say.

"Maddy!" That was Chloe's worried and panic laced voice.

"Chloe!" That was an unfamiliar voice.

"Davey!" That was Chloe again.

"Ow." That was me.

"Les!" Yet another unfamiliar voice this time laced with humor.

"Kid Blink!" The boys voice said this time.

_David and Les were newsies right? _

"I'm sort of in pain and bleeding here." I thought I'd just remind the four people standing around me.

I opened my eyes and saw three newsies standing around me. The one newsie with brown hair and blue eyes was bright red and looking at Chloe with a dreamy expression. _Hey buddy! You just rammed a door in my face! A little sympathy? _The little boy was looking at me smiling kind of in a reassuring way. The newsie with an eye patch was looking between the other newsie and Chloe with a smirk. Chloe was hurrying to help me up.

"Maddy! Can you stand?" _I don't think so. _I was feeling dizzy.

"I'll try." I struggled to stand.

"I don' think that da best idea." Eye patch wearing newsie said.

"And why not?" _Keep calm. He wasn't the one who gave you a bloody nose._

"Well you'se lookin' a little dizzy. Don't want ya to fall and hit your head or somethin'." _Good point._

"I don't think I should try standing on my own Chloe." I said softly. She nodded.

"David. Could you help me help Maddy to a chair?"

"Huh?" David asked. _Maddy is the girl bleeding, smart one._ I glared at this David character.

"Heah. I'se got dis." The one with the eye patch said. I assumed he was Kid blink. He lifted me up and supported my right side while Chloe supported my left and together we made it to a chair.

"Heah." Kid Blink all but shoved a napkin under my nose causing it to sting.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry." He actually sounded sorry. I tipped my head back.

"Don't do dat."

"Why not. Innit what you're supposed to do?" I asked Blink my voice coming out all nasally.

"Na. It'll give ya a stomach ache if ya swallow da blood." _Oh. _I stopped tipping my head.

"Do you think your going to be OK Madeline?" I looked at Chloe and nodded my head.

"Wait a minute!" I looked back at Blink. "Are you da goil jack an' Race-"

"Got covered in rotten tomatoes? Yep that would be me." _News travels fast between newsies. Huh who new?_

"I am sooo sorry Chloe." David said. _WHAT? You didn't hit her you jerk!_

"And I'm sorry for hitting you with the door. It's just Blink forgot his hat and was going crazy and making everyone else crazy so Les and I went with him to help him find it and-" _Blah blah blah._

"Hey don't blame it on me a'right! I didn't hit her wit da door did I?"

"Nope." I said. Everyone looked at me. _Oh did I say that out loud? Whoops._

"Well he didn't." I defended my self. Blink smiled.

"Oh where are my manners?" Chloe said to her self.

"Madeline this is David and his little brother Les and this is?"

"Kid Blink."

"Kid Blink. Everyone this is Madeline Stein. Just moved from Colorado to live with her grandmother."

" 'Ello." My voice was still nasally.

"Does your nose hurt?" Les asked.

"It could be worse." I said. _Of course, I could have a perfectly normal nose too._

"By the way Blink, your hats over there." I pointed to the table. Blinks face lit up and he smiled as he went to retrieve it.

"Chloe don't you have errands to run." Chloe got a look of panic on her face.

"You right Maddy! I just can't leave you here though."

"Yes you can. No sense in you getting in trouble for my sake. I'll be fine."

"No Maddy, I don't feel right leaving you like this."

"We can take her home." Blink volunteered. Chloe looked at me silently asking if I was OK with that. I shrugged. _Don't really care. _

"Alright. Thank you Blink. Maddy are you sure you're not going to die or anything?" _Well you're leaving me in the care of three newsies and considering that every time I've seen a newsie I've been knocked to the ground and injured I think there is every chance I'll die._

"Yes I'm sure. Now go do whatever you need to get done."

"Alright." Chloe gave me a swift hug and went off to do her errands. I sighed ready to take on any more pain the newsies could accidentally inflict.

"Let us know when you'se feeling better. Den we can take ya home."

"Actually Les and I have to go. Mother wanted us home for some reason." David said.

"Yeah she said it was a surprise for David's birthday!" Les said. _Oh go ahead and leave please!_

"Dats fine, I'se can manage gettin' her home by meself."

'I'm really sorry Madeline about you nose." _Too little, too late Davey. _

"I know."

And soon I was alone with Kid Blink.

"You'se feelin' any better dere?" _Not really._

"You bet!" I smiled.

"You're lyin'." _How the hell did he know?_

"You look queasy. Dats how I'se know you ain't feelin' better."

_What is he? A mind reader?_

"So how'd you like meetin' da great Jack Kelly and Racetrack?" _Who?_

"I take it dey didn't introduce dem selves?" _Obviously._ My face reflected my thoughts.

"Didn't think so. Jack was da one dat hat da cowboy hat. And Racetracks was da other one."

_Gotcha. Mortal enemy number one and number two, after Brutus of course._

"Does two really aren't dat bad ya know."

"They followed me home." I stated. He laughed, "Yeah dey didn't dat to make sure you'se was a'right getting' home."

"It was creepy." Blink rolled his eye but turned to me and smiled.

"You'se an amusing' goil ya know dat?" I don't know what it was about his smile but whatever it was just made me want to smile back.

I shrugged and smiled a little.

"So you'se feelin' better know?" I was actually.

"Yep."

"Ah see dat time you'se was tellin' da truth." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and let him help me up. A wave of dizzy came but passed quickly.

"Ready?" Blink asked. I nodded. We made our way to the door and I stopped.

"Don't forget your hat this time."

"Oh right. Thanks." He went back to the table and picked up his hat.

I was expecting something horrible to happen on the walk home. Like a piano would fall out of the sky or something but so far it was normal.

"You'se should come by da lodging house or Tibby's sometime and say hi to all da boys. Dey heard a lot 'bout you from Jack, Race, 'nd Crutchy. Ya made quite da impression." _Yeah I'll bet._

"I don't think so Blink." I told him.

"Why not?" _Because I'm embarrassed. Because they made my first day really terrible. Because I don't want to._

"I just don't want to."

"Well you'se gotta have a reason."

"I don't want to is my reason." I argued.

"No dat's just da easy way out. Look I know yer foist day ain't been dat great but if ya give us a chance we can show ya dat we aren't dat bad." _No thanks._

"Blink," I sighed, "I don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?!" He asked again. _I don't know._

"Just… because! OK!" I was getting a head ache.

"Fine." He let it go. The rest of the walk was spent in icy coldness. I felt bad for arguing with Blink but I just didn't want to suffer another day like today. I was wrong about New York being the best city in the world. It was turning out to be nothing like I thought it would be and I didn't want to spend any more time with the newsie then I had already. I couldn't tell if Blink was made or just afraid to make me angry again.

"Look Blink I'm sorry but-"

"I get it OK." He said quickly. _Ok he's mad._

"I'm sorry." I tried again. He didn't say anything.

"This is my apartment." I stopped in front of the steps and so did Blink.

"Thanks for walking me back."

"Don't worry 'bout it. And just so ya know, I don't give up dat easily." He winked and walked away.

_What did he mean? Give up on what? Me getting to know the newsies?_ I sighed again and walked up the steps and inside and was met with the face of Mr. Jones.

**A/N So Maddy finally met Blink. Tell me what you think about their first meeting. I didn't want them to instantly like each other but I didn't want them to instantly hate each other either but at the same time I wanted create some tension and the roots for future friendship. That was really difficult and I'm not sure I accomplished that yet. I wanted Blink to be different from the other newsies Maddy has met so far. So please review and tell me what you think.! Thanks to ktkakes, Lavender26, and Eruptingfender9 for the reviews on chapter 4!!! Reviews are like my fuel. -Montana**


	6. Its a date Sort Of

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Newsies I would be spending my time with them instead of writing. I do own Madeline, Chloe, Madam Decant, Mr. Jones, and any other original characters not in the movie.**

Mr. Jones looked like he always did. I was standing in the middle of the hallway with a bloody nose and a scabbed over chin and all Mr. Jones did was sniff slightly and say, "Your Grandmother requests your presence in the parlor."

"OK. Thank you." After I said that he led me to the room that must have been the parlor. Inside I saw my Grandmother sitting with another older lady. The lady was heavy set but carried herself like my grandmother did, like she owned the room.

"Madam, Mss Stein is here." Mr. Jones said and bowed slightly.

"Finally. Come in Madeline." The Madam said. I did as she said, still remembering this morning during breakfast.

"This is Lady Adelaide Margaret Chantey. She is going to try to make you into a lady starting Monday." _Oh hell no!!_

"I don't need any one teaching me to be a lady." I kept my voice calm.

"I beg to differ." Lady Adelaide said. _You can beg all you want lady but it isn't going to help!_

"I strongly agree with Lady Adelaide, Madeline. Your posture, manner of speech and dinning habits are lacking and your common courtesy is practically non existent. This is for your own well being even if you may not see it this way yet. You walk into my home with a bloody nose, I do not care how it happened, and you think that you do not need help. If you are going to live in my home you will conduct yourself as a lady would. You are no longer on a ranch in the middle of no where Madeline. No as I said before, Lady Adelaide will be giving you lessons every Monday, Wednesday, and every other Friday. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and every Friday, including the Fridays you have lessons with Lady Adelaide, you will have a tutor for English, French, Latin, History, Government, Economy, Geography, and Math. Saturdays and Sundays will be free. Any questions?" My grandmother finished. _This is not fair!_

"No." I was fuming. Angry. Ready to break something. I didn't need lessons! I had plenty of education. My mother worked very hard to teach me everything I would need to know to survive in the world. Who was this lady to tell me what to do?! "Good. Now go clean up the blood on your face and change into the dinner dress Chloe set out on your bed for you earlier. We're having dinner with my dear friend Lady Donahue and her niece Eleanor." I turned to leave but Lady Adelaide's voice stopped me.

"It is improper to just turn and leave Madeline. You curtsy and say 'Thank you Madam' or 'Good day Grandmother". Try it." A snide remark almost slipped past my tongue but I kept it to myself.

"Thank you Madam." I curtsied the best I could. The Lady sighed, "We'll have to work on her curtsy as well."

My grandmother nodded. I rolled my eyes as soon as my back was turned and went up to my room to get ready for dinner with whoever the lady and her niece were. I saw the dress on my bed and instantly new it was going to be uncomfortable, It was made of a light sage green with cream colored lace over the entire dress. It was a beautiful dress but I wasn't one for dress up. I finished changing into the dress just as there was a knock on my door. Opening it I found a very flushed Chloe holding a hair pin that matched my dress.

"Almost didn't make it back from the errands in time to do your hair." She panted. I cringed, I hated when anyone touched my hair. The was no real reason, I just didn't like the feeling but I suffered through it. After my hair was up in a bun held by the clip and my face was clean of any blood I was ready to face my grandmother.

"Good luck." Chloe whispered to me as I stood in front of my grandmother in the downstairs hallway.

"It'll do." I narrowed my eyes.

"Just wait here a moment Madeline. I need to get something from my room." The Madam walked gracefully up the stairs and I snorted. I didn't even want to be that graceful, it wasn't natural. I walked to a window that over looked the street and felt my mouth drop open in shock. Outside, walking up the steps to my grandmothers front door were four newsies-three of which I recognized as Blink, Jack Kelly, and Racetrack, the fourth newsie had slightly darker skin and dark hair. _They are not doing this to me! _I rushed to the door before they got a chance to knock and alert everyone to their presence.

The boys looked surprised, especially Racetrack who had his hand raised in the air ready to knock.

"What are you doing here?!" I yelled in a whisper.

"Well hiya Maddy. Fancy seeing ya here." Blink smiled.

"Oh yes what a coincidence." I said sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"We was asking dat same question." Race mumbled.

"Told ya. I don't give up." _Dat easily._ I remembered.

"So what? You've decided to stalk me or something?"

"Nope. We'se just came here to invite ya to a night out wit da newsies." He smiled again. _He's kidding right?_

"I ain't kidding if dats what you'se thinkin'." _Ok seriously stop with the mind reading!_

"I can't go out tonight, I'm having dinner with my grandmother and her friend. I'm sorry." I wasn't really that sorry.

"Dat's Ok. I was talkin' 'bout tomorrow night." _Oh crap._

"I'm busy tomorrow night."

"No you ain't." _Urg I might as well stop trying to lie to Blink._

"Blink I don't want to go out. Not tonight or tomorrow or any other day!" I looked behind me nervously. If Mr. Jones or my grandmother saw the newsies I knew something bad would happen.

"Why not? What's wrong wit us?!" Race asked clearly offended. I snorted, "You want the long or short list?"

"Ya know you aint exactly da best company either Princess." Jack commented. _Ouch._

"Fine then what are you doing here?" I covered up my hurt feelings the best I could.

"To make peace wit ya."

"Alright," I said, "I have no hurt feelings over you accidentally pushing me into a crate of rotten tomatoes. Please go!" Any minute my grandmother would be walking down the stairs.

"Ya seem in an awful big hurry to get rid of us." Blink said with a smirk.

"Good because I'm in an awful big hurry to get rid of you. If my grandmother sees you the out come is going to be really, really, bad!" He smiled again.

"Well in dat case, we aint leavin'."

"What?!"

"Not until ya agree to spend some time wit da newsies. We'se don't like having a pretty goil hate us."

"I don't hate the newsies." That was a lie and like always Blink could tell.

"What's it gonna be? Ya gonna agree to spend at least one day wit us or are we gonna have to meet dear old granny?" Blink smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets in a relaxed stance. In that moment I really couldn't stand Kid Blink and yet I was impressed with his determination. I looked behind me at the stairs as I heard my grandmother say something to Chloe upstairs. I had to think fast.

"….. Alright, fine! One day that's it. I'll find you tomorrow OK?" I rushed out. Blink seemed satisfied with my answer and nodded.

"Ya won't regret dis." _I probably wont live to regret it._

"How's about we meet ya at Tibby's tomorrow around noon. I should be done sellin' by den."

"OK. Tibby's. Noon. Now go!" My grandmother was coming down the steps. I closed the door before they could say good bye and turned to my grandmother.

"Good, you haven't ruined your dress while I was upstairs. The carriage is waiting. Come." She snapped her fingers. _I'm not your dog you hag._

Mr. Jones showed up out of no where and opened the door for my grandmother. I gave a soft sigh as I saw that the steps were newsie free. I kept my eyes open though and saw the four half way down the block. They were being rowdy like boys with too much energy often are. The Madam saw what I was looking at. "Do you know those boys?"

"No." I lied, "They're just being very loud."

"Yes they are." She looked at me more closely, I squirmed under her scrutiny. I thought I saw a very small, nearly invisible smile tugged at her mouth but it was gone before I could make sure. She turned and allowed the driver to help her into the carriage. I gave one last look to the boys and caught Blinks eye as he glanced behind him. He gave a huge beaming smile and waved. I just rolled my eyes at him and got into the carriage. A smile of my own trying to break free. I wasn't thrilled about spending my last day of freedom with the newsies and considered not going to Tibby's but abandoned that thought. _I would probably have all the newsies in New York at my front door._ I shook my head and stared out the window of the carriage. It wasn't until we reached the restaurant that a thought struck me and I smiled, Blink had called me pretty. Sure it wasn't a direct comment but it was nice to hear that a boy thought I was pretty even if I didn't like the boy that said it. _I can't stand blink, but I got to give him credit, he sure knows how to make a girl smile._

**A/N I had another busy day including going to the doctors for a shot and the bank so this chapter is short but I figured it was better to post a short chapter rather then no chapter at all. So you know what to do! REVIEW of course. Tell me what you think, if you like it or hate it.**


	7. Dinner and a Close Call

**Disclaimer: Don't…..own… the….. Newsies. Whew that was hard to say. I do own the original characters.**

Dinner with Lady Donahue and her niece was absolutely horrible. Lady Donahue was a terrible gossip- it seemed like she was incapable of saying anything nice or good about anyone. She spoke with a nasally voice and when she had seen my scrapped chin she had leaned over to her niece, said something, and then giggled. Eleanor was just as bad as her aunt. And the two would often criticize whoever they were talking about. They were cruel and haughty and arrogant. My grandmother didn't exactly join in on the gossip but she didn't try to stop it either. I found myself wondering, as I sat at the dinner table, why my grandmother was friends with the two twittering witches. I had only said a polite 'hello' and that was it. I was sticking to the whole 'if you have nothing nice to say then don't say anything at all' rule, _they're most likely going to have breakfast tomorrow morning with someone they've bad mouthed here and say ' you know Madam Decants granddaughter Madeline? She's a dumb mute with a skin disease' _I didn't care though I was toobusy thinking about tomorrow and if I had made the right choice by agreeing to meet Blink and the other newsies.

Luckily the dinner was over quickly and it was time for my grandmother and me to leave. I said goodbye after my grandmother and got into the carriage. It wasn't until I was sitting in the carriage that I realized how tired I really was. It had been a long, painful, humiliating, and disappointing day. And as I remembered everything that happened I dozed off a bit and the next thing I new we were in the apartment.

"You may go up to your room now Madeline." My grandmother said. _Oh so glade I have your permission granny._

"Alright. Thank you." I said my voice betraying how sleepy I was. Chloe showed up when I reached my room and got out a nightgown for me and took down my hair. I was grateful but I was just too tried to tell her. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

POV- Blink.

"I don't get what you'se playin' at Blink." Racetrack said as we walked back to the lodging house. "I mean, dat goil wants nothin' to do wit us."

"Aw c'mon race ya know dat ya really want to make up for gettin' her covered in tomatoes." I said to my friend.

"Look she said all I needed to heah. She don't have hard feelin's 'bout it." I smiled, Race just couldn't tell she was lying.

"She didn't seem all dat friendly Blink." I heard Mush say.

"Dat just goes to show dat she hasn't forgiven Race and Jack yet." I tried to explain.

"She don't have to forgive me." Jack said, "I didn't do anythin' to her."

"Ah, I'se sure ya didn't but I'm guessin' dat ya did nothin' to help her right?" Jack shrugged and I took that as a yes. I patted him on the back as we reached the lodging house. A man was coming out of the door, I didn't recognize him but he didn't look like the friendly type. Jack turned to us, a concerned look on his face, "Hey any of ya boys seen dat guy before?"

All of us said we hadn't. Racetrack turned to Jack and said, "He didn't look too happy."

"It's probably nothin'." I reassured.

"Yeah," Mush yawned, "I'm tired and we gotta get up early tomorrow."

"We gotta get up early everyday Mush." Jack said as we walked into the lodging house. We saw Kloppman sitting at his desk rubbing his forehead and looking like he had just been run over buy a train.

"What's happenin'?" Jack asked. The old man looked up and tried to smile.

"Nothin' boys. Better get up to bed." We all knew were going to get nothing out of him. That man knew how to keep things quiet, even from us so we listened to him. As I got ready for bed I couldn't help but think of what would happen tomorrow. I'm not sure what had possessed me to get Maddy to meet us, I just didn't want her firs impressions of the newsies to be bad, and she had looked miserable in Tibby's. Of course that could have been because she had a bloody nose, but something told me that wasn't it. So on an impulse I dragged jack, Race and Mush with me to find Maddy and convince her that the newsies could be real friends. But I still had my doubts about the blue eyed girl. She dressed in fine clothing and had a temper and wasn't exactly the most honest of people. She was able to fool people easily, make them think she was fine or happy when it wasn't the case. I wanted to know what was causing her to hide and I wanted her to be happy. The one thing I couldn't stand was seeing someone unhappy and Madeline was unhappy. _Besides, she's funny when she's angry._ I drifted off to sleep soon after.

POV- Madeline

When I woke up my nose and knee were feeling much better. Unfortunately my mood was worse. I had to face another day in this horrible city and I had to start it off with walking Brutus then meeting the newsies and, glancing at the clock on the night stand, I'd already missed breakfast. _Well this day is turning out amazingly well. And I haven't even gotten out of bed yet. Wonderful. _With a sigh I heaved myself out of bed and contemplated what I would wear. I thought about one of the new outfits, no doubt it would be the proper thing but since it was my last day to enjoy the land of the free I opted for a pair of my brothers old dark blue trousers that hung low on my hips even with a belt and lose fitting shirt with a vest over it. My brother had laughed when he had first seen me in the outfit. He said that our father had three sons and that he didn't need a fourth. I smiled at the memory as I walked to the bathroom get cleaned up and dressed. I didn't see Mr. Jones on the way thankfully. I didn't see Chloe on my way downstairs. Her eyes widened as she saw how I was dressed.

"It's a good thing your Grandmother left right after breakfast." She said.

"I know but I figured that tomorrow I start my lessons and…" I trailed of.

"I understand just don't let the Madam see you like this." Chloe warned. "Brutus is waiting by the front door, I've already put him on the leash." _I should tell her that I don't want to walk Brutus, that I think he's Satan and that I might do something I'll regret if he bites me one more time._

"Chloe I…" I couldn't say it, "wont be back for lunch."

"Oh that's alright Maddy. Just be back for dinner and you should be in no trouble. Now you should go before Brutus goes to the bathroom in the foyer. His usual walk time is eight and right now it's nine." She shooed me away and went back to whatever chores she needed to do. Downstairs I came face to face with Brutus. He was sitting by the door, ears up, tail wagging, and looking at me like a sweet innocent dog- but I knew better. I grabbed the leash off the floor and followed the eager dog out the door and down the steps. Like the dat before I took him to Central Park only this time a different spot near a pond with lilies and ducks. I let Brutus sniff and stop wherever he wanted to and actually enjoyed my self for a good hour. I was hungry but figured I'd wait until lunch to eat. I only had two hours to burn before I would have to meet the newsies at Tibby's and it would probably take at least half an hour to find the place again since I hadn't paid attention to where it was when I went with Chloe. _It was with in a five block radius. But in which direction?_ So maybe it would take more then half an hour. I walked out of the park to take Brutus back to the apartment so I would have plenty of time finding the restaurant. Everything was going fine until I spotted a familiar newsie walking in my direction and Brutus spotted a cat twice his size across the street. I was so worried about Blink seeing me and the chance that I might have to spend even more time with him that it took me by surprise when Brutus suddenly raced across the street and the leash was ripped from my hands.

"BRUTUS STOP!" I yelled forgetting about Blink. Part of me wanted to let the dog go but the other part told me it wasn't the humane thing to do so listening to the softer side of me I took off after the dog. I was in the middle of the street when my knee gave out on me and I went tumbling to the ground. I should have known that with my luck I would fall in the middle of the street just as a carriage was coming full speed down the street but I guess that's just hindsight. I tried to get out of the way but I wasn't moving fast enough and the carriage was getting closer and the driver hadn't seen me yet.

"Maddy!" I heard someone yell. I didn't look to see who, I was too busy trying to get out of the way.

"MOVE!" _WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M TRYING TO DO!?_ I stood up and promptly fell down- the carriage was almost on top of me. I closed my eyes not wanting to see the hooves of the horse crush my skull. But I didn't feel any pain, I did, however, feel hands grab me around my rib cage and yank me out of the way just in time. I was breathing hard and so was however was still holding my.

"What's wrong wit ya?!" I heard Kid Blinks voice asked. _Of course it had to be him to save me. Heaven forbid I get rescued by someone I wasn't trying to avoid._

"Ya almost got killed Maddy!" _No really?_

"I'm fine." I said as I pushed his hands off of me.

"No I don't think ya are. How's dat knee?"

"It hurts." I'd given up trying to lie to him.

"C'mon I'll help ya up." I didn't want to accept his help but did anyway. He supported some of my weight.

"I need to find Brutus." Blink looked at me like was crazy for a moment but then a smile broke out on his face and he laughed at me.

"What? Why are you laughing?" demanded to know.

"It's just- you'se almost get killed because of dat dog and now you want to go find him. If I was ya I'd let da dog go." WE started walking. I thought about what he said, "You just don't get it." I told him.

"Why don't ya try and explain it den?"

"I want to find that dog so I can strangle it." He laughed again knowing I was only joking. I wanted to find Brutus because I knew I would be in a lot of trouble if I didn't come back with him.

"We'll find da dog. Promise." He smiled and I wanted to smile back but didn't. I don't know why though.

"Are you done selling papers?" It was early but he didn't have any papers with him.

"Na, I dropped dem right… heah." He said holding up a small stack of papers.

"Oh well then I'll leave you to your work. Thank by the way… for you know…?"

"Saving ya life?" He smirked and I wondered if he ever frowned.

"That's it."

"Don't mention it. But ya ain't going anywhere alone."

"Yes I am."

"No ya ain't."

"Yes I am!"

"No ya-"

"Fine! You win."

"Great now lets go find dat dog."

I sighed deeply and scowled at myself. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_

**A/N So there is chapter seven for you. The pace is going to pick up a bit now that the plot is getting set up. And I'm already thinking of a sequel (you can check my profile for some more info). So you know that I like reviews right? Well if you didn't know already you do know so leave me a review! Pretty please? **

**Thank you so soooooo much to ktkakes, Eruptingfender9, SilverRain1.3, and NarniaRulz for the reviews!!!!!**


	8. Found and Hawkin'

**Disclaimer: I own Maddy, her Grandmother, Mr. Jones, Chloe, Brutus, I don't own the characters from the Newsies.**

Blink and I walked across the street in the direction Brutus had run off in. I was leaning heavily on Blink and although he didn't seem to mind, I did. I tried to keep some distance but it proved difficult when I couldn't walk on my own. It wasn't that I didn't appreciate his help, but I barely new him and having his arm around my waste was slightly unnerving. Walking was made even more difficult as more people surround Blink and I and we both stumbled more then once.

"Blink we cant walk like this." I finally said.

"Yeah, yeah I think ya maybe right." Blink agreed. He led me off to an alley that was empty and I sat on a crate. Blink remained standing and took of his cabbie hat so he could run his hand through his hair.

"So why are ya dress in dem clothes?" Blink asked. I looked down at what I was wearing and shrugged.

"Just felt like it I guess." Blink raised an eyebrow, I rolled my eyes.

"I don't like wearing dresses or skirts- they aren't very practical on a ranch." He nodded and smiled, " So why did ya wear a skirt da other day?"

"Because I knew my grandmother wouldn't _approve_." I rolled my eyes.

"So why do-" He was interrupted by a bark that came from above. We both looked up and saw Brutus sitting on a second story window ledge - the cat no where in sight. The knot in my stomach loosened as I saw that the dog wasn't hurt.

"Brutus! How'd you get up there?" _Don't some demons have wings?_

"Dat's a good question." Blink said as he looked up at Brutus obviously trying to figure out how the dog got up to where it was.

"Well dem crates dere look like dey been knocked over so that could be how he got up and why he couldn't get down." I nodded in agreement even though Blink wasn't looking at me.

"So how do we get him down?"

"I'll go get 'em." The newsie started stacking the crates up.

"I don't think that's the best idea Blink. The crates don't look very safe." _what if he falls?_

"Aw now Maddy, are ya sayin' dat you'se worried 'bout my safety?" Blinks eye twinkled as he smiled and I blushed, "No. But what are we going to do if you fall and we both cant walk? Who's going to go get help?"

"Don't worry I wont fall. I ain't clumsy like ya a'right?"

"I'm not clumsy!" _I have really bad luck!_ Blink just laughed as he finished stacking the crates.

"Shoah ya ain't, ya just have da worst luck in da world right?"

"Exactly. You know you catch on quickly." Blink just glanced at me a smirk on his face and then he started to climb the crates. _Please don't fall, please don't fall._

"Oh Brutus like to bite by the way!" I thought I'd warn Blink.

"Nice to know." he called back, "Hey dere boy." Blink had reached Brutus. "C'mon." I let out a sigh of relief when Brutus didn't bite or struggle but instead allowed Blink to carry him down.

"Ah dere ya go little fella." Blink patted Brutus on the head and I was shocked to see Brutus wag his tail furiously and try to like Blinks face. _Figures Blink is the only one that knows how to handle Satan. How fitting._

"Thank you Blink. Brutus means a lot to my grandmother… I think."

"Don' worry 'bout it. Now ya can watch me sell my papes!" He looked so excited.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Blink shook his head no.

"Well alright then, lets go." I might as well try to have fun.

"Well dat was easy." Blink said, "I was expectin' ya to resist or fight or somethin'." I couldn't help but smile at his confused expression, "I can fight if you want me to I mean it's not like I don't enjoy the verbal sparring."

Blink got a mischievous gleam in his eye, "Why? Do ya like loosin'?"

I laughed at that, "I wouldn't lose."

"Ya shoah 'bout dat?"

"Oh yes."

"now if I remember correctly I did win da last argument we had."

"That wasn't an argument that was you being immature." I said in a face pompous accent. Blink laughed, "But I still won."

"Only because I let you win." I pointed out.

"But I got ya to let me win didn't I?"

"N-no." _Did he?_

"Well why did ya let me win den?"

"Because…. I felt sorry for you." _That's it,_ "You would never have won if I I hadn't let you."

Blink laughed again, "Ya say dat but we both know ya don't mean it." _He's right._ He probably would have won either way but I was not about to admit that.

"Don't you want to go sell your papers?" I changed the subject.

"Yeah heah lemme help you'se to stand." Blink placed Brutus in my hands and then put his arm around my waste again. We waked out of the alley and back onto the crowded street.

"I was thinkin' dat if you'se in a lot of pain cause of your knee dat we could just forget 'bout ya meeting da newsies today and do it tomorrow or whenever you'se feelin' better." I felt an unexpected feeling when Blink said that. It was almost like disappointment.

"I cant do it tomorrow or any time during the week. I have lessons." I spit the last word out. "Today is fine and my knee is feeling better already." _Might as well get this out of the way._

Blink looked down at me his usual smile in place, "If you'se would stop expectin' da worse ya might actually have fun."

I didn't know what to say to that so I just changed the subject again, "Can we drop Brutus off before we go meet the others?"

"Shoah, dat might be best since Crutchy and Race'll be dere."

"OK."

Blink and I walked in silence to the apartment and I felt bad for keeping him from selling but Blink just looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He looked happy, plain and simple and I felt a pang of jealousy. I used to be like that, I was like that on the train coming here and when I first stepped onto the streets. It was hard to believe that it was only two days ago that I was that happy and I wondered how I could have changed so much in such a short period of time. I knew deep down that it wasn't just a few bad days. I sighed, it was too complicated to understand.

"You'se a'right dere Maddy?"

"Huh? Oh yeah just thinking."

"Just thought I'd ask since we'se been standing outside your door for da last five minutes." I linked and looked up and sure enough we were at my door. _That's interesting. When did that happen?_

"I'll just drop Brutus inside." I opened the door, unhooked the leash, literally dropped Brutus inside, and closed the door.

"Ok Lets go and sell those papers." I tried to sound enthusiastic but I think it came out more condescending then anything but Blink just did what he was good at- he smiled.

"I'll teach you'se all dere is to know 'bout being a newsie." I smiled a genuine smile back and reminded him, "I'm not trying to be a newsie Blink."

"So? Don't mean dat knowin' how to hawk da headlines ain't useful." _More useful then knowing Latin anyway._

"Hawk?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah ya know yellin' out da improved truth as loud as ya can."

"Oh…. So you lie?"

"Nope, like I said I just improve what the headlines say."

"Isn't that lying though. Saying something that isn't 100 percent true is lying right."

"…. No. Ya know what?" He looked at me with smiling eyes.

"What? Oh great teacher?"

"Ask Jack what improvin' da truth is and why it ain't lying. He explains it better den me." I laughed out loud. _I think I won that argument._ I looked back at Kid Blink and noticed he was looking at me funny.

"What are you staring at?"

"I didn't know it was possible."

"What was possible?"

"You laughing. " He joked, "I mean I heard rumors but I'se just thought dey weren't true."

"Ha ha very funny Blink." I still couldn't help but smile. I stumbled a bit as a man hurrying by bumped my side. Blink tightened his arm and I felt my nerves come back.

"You know I think I can try walking on my own now." I said.

"You'se shoah?"

"Yeah." Blink let go of me and I was relieved to find my knee didn't hurt so much and I could walk with only a small limp.

"See? I'm fine."

"Great dat'll make walkin' easier."

I nodded. We reached Blinks selling spot in a few minutes and I sat down out of the way.

"Now watch the master woik." blink said sticking his nose in the air in a joking manner.

"Ok… but I cant seem to find Jack." I tried to keep I straight face but failed when Blink pouted.

"I'm sorry please continue selling papers and allowing me to witness the master at work."

Blink smiled and bowed in an over exaggerated way. He started yelling out his improved headlines. _He's not that bad I guess. Maybe, __**maybe**__, I could even see him being a friend in the long run._

**POV- Blinks'**

I watched Maddy out of the corner of my eye as I sold my papes. It was nice to know that she was smiling more and even better to know that I'd gotten her to smile. She was funny when she was mad but when she was in a playful mood it was fantastic. I could tell she wasn't completely comfortable with me yet but I had made progress and that was reassuring. I would just have to continue to be persistent and eventually get her to open up even if that meant I would have to drag her out of her shell kicking and screaming.

"DISASTERUS FLOOD CAUSES MASS DESTRUCTION!!!!" I yelled out and saw Maddy jump slightly. I smiled full out when I saw her roll her eyes and flick away a fly that was bothering her. Yep, I was sure I was going to have to drag her kicking and screaming, _I just hope I got the boys to help me. She's going to be a handful._

**A/N I love getting reviews I really do. So leave me one ok? Please? I'm begging you PLEASE!!!**

**And thanks again to ktkakes, Eruptingfender9, and NarniaRulz. Your reviews are really appreciated1 :D!!! **


	9. Selling and Apologizing

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Newsies.**

It was entertaining to watch Kid Blink sell newspapers. He could make an attention getting headline out of the most mundane stories and every time someone bought a paper I would imagine how the people would react when they found out the headline had been improved.

"Don't people realize that newsies improve the truth after a while?" I asked blink from where I was sitting.

He looked at me and shrugged, "Don' know. I guess dey just believe anythin' dese days." blink paused and I saw a slow smile slipped onto his face, "Ya wanna try sellin'?"

"No, its fine." In truth I was curious to see if I could sell at least one paper or if I could make up a good headline.

"I know you'se curious. Heah." Blink said as he handed me a few papers. I wasn't surprised anymore when he knew what I was thinking. I stood up and took the papers from him but grew nervous as I watched the people go by.

"Just yell out da headlines but make 'em good." Blink winked. I took a deep breath and looked for a headline I could improve. There wasn't much material to choose from, the biggest headline being a politician accused of lying. _That's considered news?_ I continued to skim the headlines. Nothing was popping out at me.

"Blink I cant do this." I tried handing him the papers. He looked confused, "Why not?"

"I don't see any headlines that I could improve."

"Lemme see da paper." Blink scanned the paper as I had done and smiled when he read a headline, "Try dis one." He pointed to a headline.

"Over Population of Pigeons Becoming Annoyance and Possible Health Hazard. That's it?" I asked, "What can I do with this?"

Blink smirked and leaned over to whisper something in my ear. My own smirk grew at what he said.

"Try dat." He finished as he moved away. I took another deep breath and yell out as loud as I could, "UNFORSEEN DANGER LURKING ABOVE US!!!!! INNOCENT ANIMALS TURN DEADLY!!!!" I smiled fully when an old man bought a paper from me.

"Thank you." I said to man as he walked away. I turned to Blink to show him the penny I'd made.

"Look at what I- what?" Blink looked, I don't really know, impressed maybe.

"What?" I asked again.

"Race was right."

"About what?"

"Nothin'." _Yeah right._ I let it go mainly because I wanted to try and sell more papers.

After maybe a half hour Blink and I had managed to sell all the papers. I wasn't the best and I had a difficult time making up headlines but I did alright with Blinks help. Selling was fun at first but my throat started to hurt after a while and I couldn't understand how Blink did this everyday.

"Ready to go?" I looked at Blink and nodded. I'd forgotten about going to Tibby's and meeting the newsies.

"You'se OK?"

"Yeah why do you think I'm not OK?" _Was that panic in my voice?_

Blink smiled, "You'se lookin' a little pale is all."

_Can you blame me? Bad things happen when I'm around newsies._

"OK so I'm a little nervous." I admitted.

"Ah don't be." _Easy for you to say Mr. Newsie._

We walked in the direction of Tibby's in silence and I'll admit that I was uncomfortable. Blink on the other hand was walking with a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. I opened my mouth several times trying to think of something to say - anything to say to make me less uncomfortable but I couldn't think of anything. Luckily Blink solved my dilemma for me.

"So why are ya in New York?" _He had to ask that question didn't he?_

"Um because my family thought it would be better for me to live with my grandmother." _The truth but not the whole truth._

"You got any siblin's?"

"Yep, three older brothers. How about you?"

"Nope well I think I got no sibling's, not shoah really."

"Oh…. You don't know because…?" I didn't know how to ask if he was an orphan.

"Never got da chance to ask me parents." Blink smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry." Saying that I was sorry didn't seem like enough. But Blink laughed and changed the subject.

"Why do ya walk dat dog?" I cringed at his question.

"Because I said I would… sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well I didn't exactly said I would but I didn't say I wouldn't. Does that make sense?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Uh… yeah but it don't make sense dat you'se just didn't say no."

"I didn't know how." Blink laughed as I said that, "You'se shoah new how to say no to me and da rest of da boys when we'se was at your house." I smiled and shrugged a shoulder, " That was when I couldn't stand you."

"But you'se can stand me now?" Blink smirked, I was growing to dislike that smirk more and more.

"Maybe."_ Why did I open my mouth?!_ "I still cant stand Race though."

"Well ya know he ain't too fond of ya either." I jumped at the voice that came from behind Blink and I. I didn't want to turn around but I did and saw Racetrack standing there.

"Hey Race how's it goin'?" Blink asked- his voice a little higher then normal. I just glared at Race.

"Not too bad Blink, did a 'right wit sellin'." Race ignored my death glare.

"Yeah so did Maddy heah." Blink patted my shoulder.

"Is dat so?" Race didn't look at me.

"Yeah that's so." _Jerk._

"It ain't surprising' considering dat you'se yell loud 'nuff to wake da dead two states ovah." _Why that little-_

"You'se goin' to Tibby's?" Blink asked before I could finish my thought or say anything.

"Yeah. Da Walkin' Tomato comin'?" _He did not just call me the Walkin' Tomato!!! He is going to regret that I swear!"_

"Hey you little pint sized, overconfident, arrogant, Ital-" Blinks hand covered my mouth.

"Aw look at dat Blink, da goils turnin' red as a tomato."

"What da matter wit ya Race? You'se bein' unusually Delancey like today." Blink looked confused and Race just sighed.

"It's nothin'- bad day is all." Race didn't let Blink respond and walked ahead of us. _Yeah I what a bad day feels like buddy._ I let out a frustrated sigh as Blink removed his hand.

"Sorry 'bout him. He ain't normally like dat."

"Yeah whatever." I snapped, Blink looked down and I immediately felt horrible about snapping at him. I felt like I had just kicked a puppy. We walked in silence and I tried to think of a way to apologize. It was right outside of Tibby's that I decided a direct apology would be best.

"Blink I'm… really sorry for snapping at you. It's just -Race makes me so angry.! He's like the human version of Brutus!" Blink didn't say anything for a few seconds and then, "Brutus and Race do look alike don't dey?"

I looked up shocked at what he said then when it registered I couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah they do. The have the same hair and eyes." Blink joined me in laughing. When we stopped laughing Blink asked me if I was ready to go inside. I nodded and he opened the door for me. Stepping inside I was maybe a dozen newsies sitting around and in some cases on the tables. They were talking and laughing and having a pretty good time. I got a sick feeling in my stomach as Blink led me to a table. Sitting around the table I recognized Jack and the other boy that had been with Blink, Jack, and Race when they stopped by my grandmothers. Blink pulled up a chair for me and sat down himself.

"Hey Blink!" The boy said and then looked at me. It could have been my imagination but I think he blushed the tinniest bit.

"Hey Mush. You'se remember Maddy right?" I smiled at Mush, "Hi, I don't think we've met."

"Yeah… I'm Mush." I nodded, "Madeline, but I guess you can call me Maddy." _Every one else does now._

"Or you'se can call her da Walkin' Tomato." Race said to Jack and I saw jack smile and lean over to say something to Race that I couldn't hear. I felt my anger rise but didn't say anything.

"Maddy?" I turned in my seat to see Crutchy at another table with Les and another newsie I didn't know.

"Hi Crutchy!" I smiled, Crutchy was nice to me so I'd be nice to him, "how are you?"

"Ah cant complain. Carryin' da banner ya know." _Not really._ I just nodded and turned to Les, "How about you? How was your day?" Les' eyes lit up and he went into a detailed story about his day. I listened to him, he was an adorable kid.

"… so the guy bought a pape right?" Les said, his voice full of amazement and I nodded, " Yeah well I guess he wasn't too happy about Cowboy stretching the truth so the turns around and starts demanding that we give him back his money!"

"He didn't!" I humored the kid- he told the story with such enthusiasm.

"He did! But the guy had already read all of the articles and Cowboy wasn't going to give the guy nothin' were ya Cowboy?"

"You'se know I wasn't kid." Cowboy smiled and leaned over to ruffle Les' hair. Les beamed. _Aw Cowboy has a sweet side._

"So anyway," Les continued, "The guy chased us all over before we lost him."

"Da guy was so fat it wasn't dat hard." Jack added. Les laughed and went back to eating his food and I turned back around in my seat. Blink was looking at me intently. I raised an eyebrow, silently asking 'what'.

He tilted his head in Racetracks direction. I didn't get it. Blink rolled his eye, sighed, smiled, and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "Do ya think you'se could maybe… apologize to Race?"

"Apologize for what?" I whispered back. _I didn't do anything._

"For snapping at him the other day." I sighed Blink was right. I gritted my teeth and looked over at Race, "Hey Race?"

"Yeah Tomato?" _He's not making apologizing easy._

"I'm sorry for yelling at you the other day." I mumbled and Race stared at me. It was making me fidget.

"Its a'right. I'se sorry 'bout gettin' you'se covered in dem tomatoes." _They were rotten too you know._

"Apology accepted." After I said that race and I didn't talk but there was no more evil glares or snide remarks and Blink seemed happy about that.

"Ya hungry?" the eye patch wearing boy asked. I smiled and said, "Starving."

"Da fries heah are great. But da burgers are da best."

"Well then a burger and fries is what I'm having for lunch then." The same quiet waitress that served Chloe and I yesterday took everybody's order. She looked terrified at taking so many orders. She walked up to Race but he didn't notice her, it was only after Jack hitting Race in the ribs that Race noticed her. The girl blushed hard and took Race's order. I looked at Blink and smiled. _Looks like the shy waitress has a crush on Race. Cute._ Blink smiled back at me.

**A/N I'm sorry for not updating yesterday but Sundays and Thursdays are always hectic around my house so there may not be updates on those days. Anyway you know I like reviews. My writing likes reviews too. In fact reviews feed my writing-no reviews and my writing dies. And thanks again to ktkakes, SilverRain1.3, Eruptingfender9, and Queen of New York!!!!!! Your reviews mean a lot to me****J**** I'm not sure if I can reply to reviews on here so I sent private messages but I'm not sure if anyone got them****L**


	10. Lingering Touches and a Splinter

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the Newsies, not me.**

Having lunch with the newsies was interesting. The boys joked and were rowdy and it was fun to watch them but I knew I didn't fit in with the crowd. I didn't really talk with anyone, even Blink, he was too busy talking and laughing with a group of newsies. Despite that, I was having an alright time. I had yet to be injured by any of the newsies and the food I'd ordered was good. I wasn't having the time of my life but I wasn't going to complain. The only thing that was really bothering was my knee. It didn't hurt it was more of a throbbing that was just plain annoying.

"Are you'se gonna finish dat?" I looked up at an unfamiliar newsie and back down at my plate where a hand full of fries were still sitting.

"No." My voice was quiet.

"Den can I have 'em?" I nodded as a took a better look at the newsie. He was young and his hat looked too big for him.

"Thanks." I took the whole plate with him to the other table he was sitting at.

"Dat was Snipeshooter." I jumped at Blinks voice.

"Snipeshooter?" I asked _I guess the newsies must hate normal names._

"Yeah. Heah I'll introduce ya to everybody."

"No Blink please don't-" _Why is he standing on the table?_ Blink had indeed jumped onto the table and was trying to get everyone's attention.

"Blink get down." I whispered up to him. He didn't listen.

"Hey! HEY!" He yelled and the newsies looked over at him.

"What is it Blink?" Asked an older boy. "I'se trying to eat heah."

"Dis heah is Madeline Stein." I felt my face grow hot as a dozen or so pairs of eyes looked at me. _I now know what an animal in a zoo must feel like._

"She's from outta town so us we'se gonna show her a good time."

"Aw Blink did ya forget 'bout da mayors daughter already?" A newsie said and everybody laughed including Blink.

"Na, course I didn't. Now you'se know Maddy it time for Maddy-" Blink suddenly grabbed my hand and lifted me up onto the table. I yelped at the sudden shock of being in front of everyone.

"-to meet all you'se bummers."

"I can meet the from the chair Blink" I frantically whispered to him but he just smiled at me.

"You'se up heah now." _Obviously….I don't want to be up here._

"A' right Maddy you'se already know Jack, Race, Crutchy, Les, and ya know dats Snipeshooter. Dis heah is Skittery," Skittery just looked at me and sort of nodded, "Dats Dutchy and Specs." The two smiled at me and I tried to smile back, "Ovah dere is Boots, Itey, and Swifty." Boots nodded to me, Itey and Swifty waved, " And by da door is Snoddy, Bumlets, Pie Eater, and Snitch and I think dat's most everybody."

"Hello." I said softly and got down of the table as fast as I could. Blink followed me down smiling as he did so. The moment he was back in his seat he turned to me, "Dat wasn't so bad was it?" I gave him a look that clearly said 'are you kidding? It was worse.' but Blink being Blink just laughed and gave a reassuring hug that just made me feel more nervous.

**POV-Blinks**

I could tell that Maddy was nervous. I thought it was meeting the boys but after she got down from table and was still acting nervous I knew it was something else. I just couldn't figure out what it was so I tried reassuring her but that didn't help. I didn't like seeing her nervous and not being able to help was driving me insane. I would just have to work harder to make her more at ease.

"So Maddy tell me 'bout da place ya lived before comin' heah." I said softly to her, I noticed her body tense. I thought talking about her home would help her but it was obviously the wrong thing to say as she retreated into her shell.

"I have a father and a mother and three older brothers. We have cattle, horses, couple dos and cats. Typical ranch." She kept it short and I took that as my cue to change the subject.

"Are ya liking New York so far?" again I knew, as I saw her face fall slightly, that I'd said the wrong thing again.

"It's different then I'd expected." Her tone was neutral.

"Different in da bad way?" I had a feeling it was the bad way. Maddy shrugged and avoided looking me in the eye.

"My first official day in New York wasn't the greatest." She said dryly and I detected a smile tugging on her lips. I smiled thinking back to what I knew of her first day and laughed, "It could have been worse."

"How?" Maddy demanded to know as she looked at me like I was crazy.

"You could have been killed." I joked but my stomach fell as I remembered she'd almost been killed today.

"True, that's probably the only way my day could have been worse." I was relieved to hear the humor in her tone and I smiled at her. She looked at me but quickly looked away.

"Why do ya do dat?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Do what?" She glanced at me quickly.

"Dat, you'se cant look at me straight for more den five seconds." I kept my tone light and so did she.

"That's not true."

"OK den look at me." I could see her roll her eyes and sigh but she turned and looked at me. I counted in my head as I looked back at her. One… two… three…four… five- she looked away.

"See that was five seconds." She said. I smiled, "You'se proved me wrong." I don't think I was ever so glad to be wrong before. Maddy smiled in triumph at me.

"So I won?" Her eyes glimmered with mischief.

"I didn't' say dat. All I'se said was dat I was wrong." She smiled fully as I said that.

"Yeah so I won."

"Shoah ya won." I told her and her smile grew. Then I got an idea, I leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You'se won because I let ya win." Her jaw dropped but then she smirked remembering the conversation we'd had earlier.

"I got you to let me win though." I smiled at her and shook my head. Les said something to her that I couldn't hear and I turned to talk to Jack. He was looking at Maddy strangely but he must of felt my eye on him because he looked at me quickly and smirked.

"What?" I asked.

"Maddy's a pretty goil." Was all he said. I wasn't expecting Jack to say that or anything like that. I raised an eyebrow, "What 'bout Sarah?"

"Oh I love Sarah but I'se just pointin' out dat Maddy's not bad to look at." Jack leaned back in his chair and shrugged. I thought about what he said and looked over at Maddy who was now talking with Crutchy while Les listened in. I couldn't see her face clearly but I remembered what she looked like, "Yeah I guess she's not bad to look at."

**POV- Maddy**

When Les had come up to me I'd expected another story or something but I wasn't ready for the question he asked me, " Are you Blinks girl?"

"His girl? You mean like are him and me…?" I asked hoping Les was meaning it in a different way.

"Yeah." _Where did the kid get that idea?_

"No I'm not his girl. Why do you ask?"

Les shrugged, "You talk to him more then anyone else." Les was right. I talked to Blink more then anyone. _I guess it's time to change that._

"Well that wasn't very nice of me was it?" Les shook his head. I looked around and spotted Crutchy not to far away.

"How about we go talk to Crutchy?" I asked Les.

"Good idea." Les said. I had to move my chair over a few feet to be able to talk to Crutchy.

"How are you doing Crutchy?" The boy smiled.

"It's goin' good Maddy. How'se 'bout ya? Dat dog aint causin' no more trouble is he?" _Brutus causing trouble? Now where did he get that idea? _I inwardly snorted. _Brutus did nothing but cause trouble._

"No Crutchy Brutus hasn't been causing too much trouble."

"Who's Brutus?" Les asked. _he's Satan._

"Da little dog I was telling' ya 'bout."

"The one that attacked you?" Awe was evident in Les' voice.

"Attacked me crutch. Kinda looks like a long haired and over grown rat."

"But an over grown rat would be nicer." I mumbled and Crutchy laughed.

"hey Maddy can I ask ya somethin'?" Crutchy said quietly. _As long as you don't ask me if I'm Blinks girl._

"Sure."

"Do ya like Blink?" I looked at Crutchy sharply, "In what way?"

"In da dreamy eyes, lingerin' touches, secret-" I

"I get what you mean Crutchy." I interrupted him.

"In dat kinda way?"

"I have only known Blink for two days- not even two days."

"Dat's not answerin' da question."

I sighed, "I do not like Blink in the dreamy eyes kind of way."

"Why not?" Les asked. I bit back a sigh. _It's going to be a long day._

"Because the feeling just isn't there." I tried to explain. I don't think Les understood.

"Its like," I paused thinking of a way to explain it, "You go to school right?" Les nodded, "Do you like going to school?"

"No I'd rather sell papes."

"Right and if someone asked you to love school could you do it."

"No…. I get it! I couldn't love school because the feeling ain't there."

"Exactly."

"So does that mean you're gonna have to be Blinks girl even though you don't like him?" Les asked confused and I heard Crutchy's choked laughter.

"No that's not what it means."

"Oh." Was all Les could say because at that moment David walked in.

"Hey David." Les ran up to his brother.

"Hey." David put his hand on his brothers shoulder and led him to Jack. They greeted each other and some of the other newsies said hi to David. The new arrival took a seat and that's when he saw me.

"Madeline right?" He asked. _He remembers my name… shocking._

"Yeah."

"I'm really sorry about your nose." He seemed sincere.

"Don't worry about it." _And please don't let it happen again._ "You looked preoccupied." I remembered the look on his face when he saw Chloe.

"Yeah I was." He admitted and went back to his conversation with Jack and Mush.

"Maddy?"

"Yes Blink?"

"Why are ya sittin' so far away from da table." _Oh right._

"Because I wanted to talk to Crutchy." I moved the chair back to where I was first sitting.

"Ouch!" I pulled my finger from the chair when I felt at little pinch. I had a splitter.

"What is it?" Blink asked, worried.

"I have a splitter. Look" I showed him my pointer finger.

"Lemme see." He grabbed my finger with his hand.

"I see it. It's right dere." He squinted his eye. He brought his other hand up and with some struggling pulled the splinter out.

"Thanks Blink." Blink smiled.

"Hey Blink!" Racetrack yelled, "You'se comin' to Medda's tonight?"

"Of course! I aint never missed one of Medda's shows." Blink yelled back letting go of my hand.

"A'right. Maddy ya comin' too?" I shrugged showing I didn't know.

"Shoah she is." Jack surprised me by saying that. I didn't think he was talking to me.

"If she wants to." Blink added looking at Jack.

"Yeah if she wants to." Both boys looked at me and I grew confused at their odd behavior.

"I guess I'll go." I said quietly.

"It's settled den." Race said and everybody seemed to be ready to leave at the same time.

"Where are we going?" I asked Crutchy who was walking next to me.

"Da lodging house for a while den Medda's."

"OK." I assumed the lodging house was where they lived. I looked ahead to where Blink was walking with Mush. It was odd not walking with him but Crutchy was nice to talk to.

"So da feelin's aint dere?" Crutchy in a knowing kind of tone.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw blink holdin' ya hand."

"I had a splinter."

"I meant da minute after he took da splinter out."

"He let go of my hand right after he got the splinter." _Didn't he?_

"no he didn't Maddy." He paused then said, "Lingerin' touches?"

I laughed at that. _Poor Crutchy, has no idea what he's talking about._

**A/N There's chapter ten!!! No go review!!! Go on you know you want to!!!**

**Thank so so so much to eruptingfender9, ktkakes, NarniaRulz, SilverRain1.3. And Queen of New York (of course I'm gonna thank you****J**


	11. Flirting? and Strange Feelings

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned the Newsies but I don't sadly.**

The lodging house wasn't a very long walk from Tibby's. I wasn't looking forward to potentially hurting my knee with more walking but the newsies and I had reached the place in no time. I still walked next to Crutchy but made sure I could still see Blink. I'm not sure why I needed to keep Blink within sights, maybe because he was the closest thing to a friend I had right now besides maybe Chloe but she wasn't here. Blink had looked back a few times and whenever he caught my eyes he would smile at me and I would feel a little more at ease.

"Heah we are." I looked up at Crutchy's voice. The building didn't look big enough to house so many boys but the sign overhead did identify it was the newsboys lodging house.

"Why did we come here again?" I asked Crutchy unsure of the reason for being here.

"So da boys can tidy dem selves up for Medda." Crutchy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world._ Of course. How in the world did I not know that?_

"Oh…ok." I said as I stepped into the building. It was clean and neat if a little dated but it had a lived in feeling that made it comfortable. I could make out a staircase at the far end and an abandoned desk.

The newsies started to head up the stairs and I was right behind them when I remembered they were going up to 'tidy' up so I sat down on the stairs in the empty room waiting feeling awkward. I didn't have to wait long though because not two minutes passed before an old man came through the door followed by a slightly younger man. The older man looked flustered and almost scared while the younger one was looking impatient and bored.

"We'se told ya Kloppman! Why ain't ya listening?! Huh? You'se ain't da stupid kind!" The man spit out. I pushed myself as far into the shadows as I possibly could and stayed quiet.

"You don't understand." Kloppman apparently said. I was impressed with the strength in his voice. "What am I gonna tell da boys?" The other man shrugged, "I don't give rats ass what you'se gonna tell dem just get it done!" the man stormed out before Kloppman could say anything. I still stayed hidden though, nervous and slightly scared and I jumped when Kloppman said, "Ya can come out now goil."_ What the shadows didn't make me disappear? Damn. I_ stood up and face the old man. He motioned for me to come closer and I glanced up the stairs hoping someone, anyone, would show up.

"It's a'right I aint gonna bite." I sighed as he said this and took a few small steps toward him. He looked friendly enough but I was going to forget the little conversation I had just witnessed.

"What's ya name."

"Maddy." I decided to forgo the last name. "Well Madeline actually." Kloppman nodded thoughtfully.

"I'm Kloppman. The… innkeeper of sorts heah." He motioned around. I nodded.

"Um…" I cringed remembering what my grandmother had said about the word 'um' , "I'm waiting for Blink and Crutchy to came back downstairs." I pointed to the stairs unnecessarily.

"Naturally." He said. Silence followed and I took in the old man's appearance, he looked tired and weary but I didn't know if that was how he always looked or if it had something to do with the other man. I was rescued from the awkward silence by Blink, Mush, and Racetrack who were coming down the stairs looking slightly more put together then before. Blink saw me and smiled and I smiled back in relief. Glad to see a familiar face.

"Don'tcha want to get all dolled up Tomato?" Race joked and I sort of playful glared back. I looked down at my trousers that were still a bit dusty from the fall in the street.

"I am all dolled up Race." I smiled evilly, "I don't care as much about looking pretty as you do." Race raised his eyebrows in a shocked expression, Blink and Mush laughed and 'oohed'. I smiled at Race to show I was only kidding but he smiled just as evilly as I had, "Blink tell ya goilfriend to be nice at me." I could see Blink blushed and thought it was funny and simply said, "I'm not his girlfriend Race. Now don't be bitter just because you cant get a girl." Race looked offended, "I can get a goil just fine Tomato. I'se just like to keep my options open." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right I'll believe that when I see it."

"I don't think dat would be a good idea." Race said wisely.

"And why not?"

"I wouldn't want'cha to get jealous or anythin'." I laughed, "I think I'll handle myself." I paused, _holy crap am I flirting with Race?!?! No… its friendly banter. Is Race even a friend?_ I mentally shook my head and turned to Blink and Mush who had both been watching Race and I argue.

"What?" I asked them, Mush was smiling and Blink well he wasn't smiling. It was strange.

"Nothin'." Mush patted Blink on the his shoulder and walked outside with Race. I stood looking at Blink wondering what was with him. I gave him a concerned glance and he snapped out of whatever daze he had been in and smiled like always, "It's good ya finally gettin' along wit Race." _If you call arguing getting along._ I shrugged, not knowing what to say. Luckily Jack and a few other newsies came down the stairs.

"Are we going to Medda's already?" I asked Blink, I was under the impression that shows like Medda's were held later in the evening.

"Yeah, it's not so much a show, more of a rehearsal for da show she doin' tonight." Blink explained.

"That makes sense." Blink smiled at me, "It'll be fun. Promise."

"Right…fun." _Of course our ideas of fun could be radically different. I enjoy reading newspapers, Blink enjoys selling them. He likes jumping onto tables, I'd rather stand on the floor. _Blink laughed like he knew what I was thinking, _hell he probably does._

"Lets go." He said and we followed the crowd of newsies to where ever Medda preformed at. I think Crutchy had said it was Irving something or another.

The walk was pleasant, Blink and I didn't really talk all that mush but it was a comfortable atmosphere are him. I listened to him joke and goof off with the other newsies and laughed as they joked but I didn't join in. It was fun just observing them. We had walked maybe two and a half blocks before another newsie, Boots, maybe, walked over after Blink went up to annoy Racetrack.

"Ya ever been to one a Medda's show befoah?" He asked.

"Nope." He nodded and looked around before continuing, "Dere a lot a fun. It gets kinda crazy but I'se shoah Blink'll take care a ya." I didn't even have time to blink before Boots was walking away. I wanted to ask him what he'd meant by 'crazy' but he was already gone. My nerves increased, I hated large and rowdy crowds.

"What's da matter?" I looked up at the new voice belonging to Mush.

"Nothing much…" I trailed off wondering just how crazy it would be, "How crazy does Medda's get?"

Mush blinked and thought about it, "Pretty crazy I'd guess. Da boys all love Medda so we sing along to da songs we know." _That doesn't make me feel any better._

"Oh….sounds fun." I lied.

"Yeah don't worry ya cant have a dull moment at Medda's." He smiled and looked up when Jack called his name. Mush looked at me silently asking if it was alright if he left.

"Go talk to Jack." I smiled. Mush mumbled something about Jack and being needy. I laughed quietly and walked by myself for a bit, the bad feeling I had growing with every step.

**POV-Blinks 3****rd**** person.**

He didn't know what to do about Maddy. One minutes she was fine, flirting with Race and the next she was all clamed up and walking by herself. He was grateful that his friends had been trying to get to know her. He'd smiled when he saw Boots go up and talk to her but frowned when he noticed her mood change. And when Mush had gone up to her he felt hopeful that his friend was going to cheer her up. Unfortunately whatever Mush had said hadn't helped but Maddy played it off as if it had. He had thought about going over to her but stopped himself. She needed to learn how to be comfortable without him being by his side. He didn't like not being right there but he knew it was for the best. The bright side, however, was she was getting to know the newsies, the real newsies and he smiled when he looked back and saw Mush return to Maddy followed by Jack. Jack said something to Maddy and she laughed, quietly, but it was still a laugh. Again he felt the strong urge to go over there and see what Jack had said to make her laugh so easily. He locked eyes with Jack. There was something in Jacks eyes that made Blink just a bit nervous. It was like Jack was challenging him to something he just didn't know what. He looked away from Jacks challenging look and decided not to go over. He had enough on his mind dealing with Maddy, he didn't need Jack making it more complicated and confusing. He looked up as Race cracked a joke and laughed, his mood lightening some but Maddy wasn't far from his mind.

**A/N IMPORTANT (kinda)**

**I'm sorry again for not updating yesterday, it was a crazy 4****th**** of July. And you're lucky you got this short chapter****J**** Anyway I think this is a strange chapter but it could be done no other way. And if Blink seems kind of out of character and "EMO" then good because I wanted to make him more dynamic and show that he wasn't all cheery all the time because lets face it, that's not possible. And I it sets up what's to come with Jackie Boy. So please let me know what you think!!! GO REVIEW!!!! NOW! Please? And again thank you to my reviewers: ktkakes, eruptingfender9, NarniaRulz, and SilverRain1.3!!!! You guys are awesome!!!!!!**


	12. More Pain and Revelations

**Disclaimer: The Newsies don't belong to me. Maddy does though.**

The last block to Medda's I spent talking and laughing with Jack and mush. It was odd mainly because I didn't think Jack could stand me but I guess I was wrong. He wasn't funny like Race or Blink were, it was different somehow. He was more smooth when it came to his humor. And Mush was just a sweet heart and reminded me of one of my brothers. But I didn't feel completely at ease, it felt like something was missing and I could not figure out what it was and it was making me frustrated. So frustrated that I stopped paying attention to where I was walking and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder as it collided with a lamp post.

I hissed in pain and grabbed my shoulder.

"Jesus Maddy! You'se OK?" I looked up at Jack. _No Jackie hissing is a hobby of mine._

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried rubbing the bruised area but that didn't help. _darn it! I thought getting injured was just a faze. I need Blink._ I looked around for Blink and saw him heading my direction, a concerned look on his face.

"Jack could you give Blink and me a minute?" I asked him quietly and he nodded, taking Mush with him.

"Dat looked painful." Blink said when he reached me. I nodded, rotating my shoulder and wincing. But I felt better having Blink around.

"Lemme see it."

"It's just sore Blink." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"If dat's da case den it ya shouldn't mind lettin' me see it." He was joking but he wasn't the same.

"What wrong?" I asked, suspicious. He looked at me strangely.

" Nothin'."

"Liar. Tell me." He sighed at my demand.

"It's dumb."

"So…?" I pushed, I asked dumb questions all the time.

"Looks like you'se gettin' along wit Jack." _Hey buddy changing the subject isn't going to help._

"Don't try changing the subject." I narrowed my eyes.

He paused then said softly, "I wasn't." _Wait. What? I'm confused._

"So what's the matter with Jack and I getting along?"

He mumbled something.

"I cant hear you."

"I don't know." he said louder this time.

I thought about it, "Are you….jealous?"

"No….I'm happy dat you'se gettin' along wit dem it's just ya seem to…" He trailed of. At this point we had both stopped walking and the rest of the group had reached Medda's.

"I seem to what?" I asked really confused now.

"Ya seem to get along better wit dem rather den me ya know? It's like I'se had to woik to get ya to laugh and smile but wit dem…dere like ya long lost family." I thought about what he said and immediately felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry Blink." He looked up at me alarmed, "Why are ya sorry?"

"Because I had no idea you were jealous." I held back my smile.

"I ain't jealous." He defended himself but in a playful manner.

"No?" I didn't bother hiding my smile, "Then what was that feeling you felt when I talked to Jack and mush like long lost family?" Blink blinked and then smiled at me, "Look like ya win again." I laughed and tugged on his arm to get him to start walking but stopped and flinched when my shoulder protested. Blink noticed, "You'se really are da most clumsy goil I ever met." I laughed again and felt better knowing Blink was back to his usual self and that whatever was missing before wasn't anymore.

"So Medda, the Swedish Meadowlark." I read as we finally made to Irving Hall.

"Yep, da sweetest voice I ever heard." His face took on a dreamy expression. I rolled my eyes playful- _why am I being so….girly? _And took a deep breath my nerves making another appearance.

Blink took my arm, the uninjured arm, and made a show of walking in with his nose held high. I laughed again and mimicked his stance and we both busted out laughing when a couple of the newsies made jokes about us 'rich snobs'. We walked to a table near the stage and were surrounded by newsies, some I recognized and a lot I didn't. Kid Blink found two chairs and I took a seat looking around at the hyper and noisy youths. My stomach turned and I had to wipe the sweat from my palms onto my pants. I felt a hand grab mine under the table and jumped but a smile from Blink help calm me down the tinniest bit. I gave a feeble attempt at a smile.

"Hey Kid Blink!" We both jumped at the shout. Blink turned to face a newsies with a cane looking all important.

"Hey Spot." I inwardly laughed at the name. Spot sounded so much like a dogs name.

"You'se seen Jackie Boy anywhere?" His accent was different from Blink although still distinctly New York.

"Na can't say dat I have." blink told Spot. Spot just nodded and turned his gaze towards me. It was like he was appraising me, determining if I was worthy enough for his attention. _I'm not a painting or a sculpture Spotty!_

"How's 'bout ya goil?" I narrowed my eyes and was about to tell him 1) I wasn't Blinks girl and 2) If he wanted to ask me a question he had to ask me directly and not through Blink. But Blink beat me to it.

"Na she ain't. she been wit me da whole time." _What the hell? Since when am I his girl and don't I get a say in it?_ I was about to voice my thoughts but Blink put his arm around me in a silent gesture to be quiet.

_Again I ask 'what the hell?'_

"He's heah, I know dat much." Blink informed Spot.

"A'right." Spot didn't drop the tough guy act and left fast.

I turned to Blink the obvious question in my eyes, "So when did we start dating? Was I even conscious?" He laughed, "Spot's a bit of a ladies man. I was protectin' ya."

I nodded, "Thanks… I think."

"Are you going to remove your arm?" I asked motioning to the arm he still had around me. "Oh yeah. I forgot I out it dere." He laughed at himself. The lights dimmed, cutting of my response, and cheers went up as the curtains pulled apart revealing Medda in all her glory. I smiled as everybody cheered and Medda waved and blew kisses. Blink was one of the loudest cheering and it made me smile. My nerves forgotten, I laughed and cheered along with everyone. I was going to try to have fun at least. Medda announced that the first song she was going to sing was a new one so when the catchy tune started no one could sing along but after the first chorus most of the newsies had gotten it down and were singing along. After the third song my throat started to hurt from cheering so much and I found myself again wondering how Blink did it.

"Ya having fun?!" Blink asked me the smile never leaving his face.

"Yeah a lot of fun." I told him honestly my smile also never leaving my face.

"Good." Medda started a new song and if possible the cheering intensifies and newsies started gathering around Medda kind of in a line and did the same steps as she did. Blink got up to go join in but turned and looked at me. "What?"

"C'mon." he held out his hand. _The table was as close I was getting to being on stage._ I just shock my head. Blink sighed and grabbed my arm.

"Ya comin' up dere and I ain't taking no for an answer." He tugged on my arm and I laughed as I held onto the table.

"It's gonna be like dat?" He said. I nodded still smiling.

Blink sighed in defeat. "A'right." I'd thought I'd won again but blink surprised me buy lifting my up out of the chair and over his shoulder.

"Blink!" I laughed, "Put me down!" I begged, I heard Blink laugh.

"Not a chance Maddy."

"Pleeeeeeease?" I tried again.

"Nooooooooo."

"Hey Blink." I heard Racetrack's voice as blink made it to the group surrounding Medda with me still over his shoulder, "Lugging around a sack of potatoes?" I could hear the humor in Races voice.

"Na," Blink said setting me on my feet, "A sack of tomatoes." Race laughed when he saw my red face.

"So it is." I turned to go, fully embarrassed now but Blink didn't let go of my arm. Somehow Medda had left the main stage and was dancing and singing farther out with the newsies around her singing and swaying to the music. Slowly my embarrassment faded and Blink got me to try singing and swaying with everyone else. I started to relax and by the end of the song I was having the time of my life, although I wasn't going to say that to Blink, _he might get the idea to drag me on stage more often, or tables_. Medda played two more songs before she addressed the boys, thanking them for coming.

"Wanna meet her?" Blink asked me.

"Yeah." I was out of breath from singing, dancing, and cheering. Blink grabbed my hand and brought me over the Medda where she was talking with Jack, Les, Race, and most of the other newsies I'd met. "Medda1" blink shouted to get her attention. "Hey Kid." she smiled and noticed me.

"Who's you friend?"

"I'm Madeline." I smiled at her, she seemed nice.

"Hello darling." She greeted my like we were old friends, even gave me a hug. I was surprised but didn't mind it all that much. I could tell everyone loved Medda especially when she was called away and said that I could stop by whenever I wanted and watch a show. I smiled in thanks and turned to Blink, "Do you know what time it is?"

"I ain't got a watch… hand on, hey Skit! What time is it?" He yelled over towards Skittery. There was a pause then, "Almost four!" I sighed I still had a little time left before I had to be home.

"Do ya want to start headin' back?" Blink asked.

"I probably should. I don't want to be late."

"I'll walk ya." I didn't protest.

We were outside when Blink asked, "Did ya have fun?"

"No it was absolute torture." I deadpanned.

"Do ya always smile and laugh when tortured?" He asked smiling.

"Yep." I smirked and Blink smirked back, "So do the newsies go to Medda's often? Seems like the boys know their way around."

Blink nodded, "Yeah, it's become a tradition. Ever since da strike we take some time to gather dere." "Strike?" I asked interested. And with that Blink launched into the story of Pulitzer and Hearst, the strike, and Bryan Denton, and all the sweatshop kids. By the end of it I was thoroughly impressed and over half way home.

"Wow that's amazing. Bet you scared all the big shots around here." Blink smiled, "Dat was da point." I nodded and we walked the rest of the distance to the apartment in a comfortable silence.

"You'se got Saturdays and Sundays free right?" Blink asked as we reached the steps.

"Yeah, mostly."

"Well how 'bout meeting da boys and me at Tibby's next Saturday?" I thought about it, _I'll need a break from the lessons… and Grandmother._

"Same time as today?"

"Yeah."

"Sounds good Blink." He smiled.

"Well… Good night Blink."

" 'Night Maddy." I walked up the steps and blink turned to leave and was about to open the door when a thought struck me. _How did meeting the newsies for one time turn into wanting to see then again? _I shook my head, I had a fun time so it didn't matter anyway right? After all it was just meeting the newsies again… no big deal. _So why does it feel so important?_

**A/N So this chapter felt fluffy but I don't know if it's considered fluff. Leave a review if you want****J**** and thanks to NarniaRulz for reviewing the last chapter! I actually didn't think anyone would review that one!**


	13. News for the Newsies

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the Newsies, I own the OOC's.**

Still wondering how I got myself another meeting with the newsies, I didn't notice the people in the foyer until I was right in front of them. Looking up I saw my Grandmother and Chloe standing at the foot of the stairs. By the looks on their faces I could tell I'd interrupted something important. My grandmother looked stern but otherwise unfazed, Chloe on the other hand was looking worried. I was going to ask what was going on but remembered my manners and instead said, "I'm sorry for interrupting." Chloe smiled at me but it was my grandmother who replied, "It's nothing of your concern." she paused, taking in my outfit, "You may you up stairs and change into proper clothing for dinner. We're having some guests over tonight. Chloe-" she turned to the maid, "go get the dark blue dress and set it out." she turned back to me as Chloe scampered up the stairs, "I expect you to be cleaned of all the dust and who knows what else by dinner time." _Would it kill you to say please? _ I just bit my tongue and nodded as I walked up the stairs but I didn't get very far.

"Madeline?" I looked back at my grandmother.

"Yes."

"Next time you leave this house you are to come to me to so that I can approve what you're wearing. If I am not here, as that mat very well happen often, you are to go to Chloe or Mr. Jones, I will tell them what is and is not accepted. Do you understand?" I did, what I couldn't understand was how calmly she said all of this, her voice wasn't stern or firm. It was gentle but it still seemed like she was punishing me or insulting me.

"Yes I understand. Goodnight." _you horrible, miserable, hag. _

"Goodnight."

I finished the walk to my room and found Chloe inside laying out a dark blue dress with black lacy details. I gave a sigh,_ another beautiful dress, that manages to scratch, pinch, and chafe all over._

I took my eyes and mind off the dress to get a better look at Chloe. She looked tired and worn but still had a slight smile on her face.

"What were you and my grandmother talking about?" I caught her off guard.

"Oh nothing much. Just some things for tonight." She didn't look me in the eye.

"I don't think that was what you were talking about. . .was it about me?"

Chloe sighed, "Please don't ask me Maddy, the Madam told me that what we were talking about was to be kept between her and me. Please don't ask me to break that." She looked at me.

"alright, I'm sorry." I said feeling bad.

"Don't worry, I understand the curiosity." She smiled, "Now it's time for you to get dresses." _Oh joy._

Chloe left probably to get something to put in my hair as I changed into the dress. _Yep its uncomfortable._

I couldn't lace up the back by myself so I waited for Chloe to come back. When she did I was surprised to see that not only was she carrying a clip for my hair but also a wet washing cloth, a brush, and a white piece of clothing that was thinker then normal.

"what's that?" I asked as Chloe set everything down. She looked to where I was pointed and cringed, "That's a corset." _Oh_

"Why did you bring in a corset? Do people even where those things anymore?"

"Well yes, upper class people do and I brought it because the Madam said you need to improve your posture and that you needed to get used to it."

"Get used to it?"

"Yes, you'll be wearing it almost everyday when having lessens to help you."

"But aren't they really painful?" I had never worn a corset before.

"Just a little." Chloe's voice got a bit higher. I sighed, resigned to wearing a corset for the night and took the dress back off. Chloe placed the corset over my undergarments, it went from right under my breasts to right below my hips. It wasn't so bad until she started tightening the thing. I gasped as it got tighter and tighter and the pain in my ribs and hips grew.

"Breathe in." Chloe instructed.

"I don't think I can." I wheezed out but tried to suck in a breath and the corset got even tighter.

"There it's tight enough." Chloe said, _tight enough? I think I'm going to pass out and I cant move!!_

I looked at myself in the mirror as Chloe got the dress from wherever I dropped it. My body looked distorted, my waist was too small, it was unnerving.

"Here you go." Chloe held the dress so I could step into it. She laced up the back and set me down on the chair so she could do my hair.

"While I'm doing your hair you can wash your face." She handed me the washing cloth. I did as she asked.

By the time she was done with my hair and my face was clean it was time for dinner. I caught a quick glance of myself in the mirror, I looked like a fancy, spoilt, rich snob. I was already missing my pants.

Walking down the stairs was a slow process due to the corset and the long dress. I was relieved when we reached the parlor and I saw my grandmother sitting with two men, one younger and one older, and an older woman. Chloe quietly announced my presence and everybody stood up.

"Ah yes, this is my granddaughter Madeline Stein, Madeline this is Mr. Harold Bates and His wife Julia and their son Edward."

"Good evening." I said as politely as I knew how.

Mr. Bates bowed. His wife gave me a scrutinizing look but said a friendly 'good evening' in return. Their son, however, grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles.

"Good Evening Mss. Stein." I couldn't tell if he was being forward or if this was how he was supposed to act so I just smiled uneasily. My grandmother and the Bates chatted for a few moments before we made our way to the formal dinning room. And like the last dinner I'd attended I said very little and ate even less. But the Bates were not like Lady Donahue and her niece, they were much more cheery and talkative and boisterous. It made dinner interesting and more then once I was temped to break out a smile. Mrs. Bates asked me a few simple questions about Colorado and that drew the attention of Mr. Bates who had a dream of going out west. I answered them all and I think I did it the right way because my grandmother seemed pleased. Edward also made conversation but it was mostly him talking about himself. Dinner ended and I thought that the Bates would leave but instead we were back in the pallor sitting down and chatting. Well I wasn't chatting so much as listening and soon my mind was back to thinking of the newsies and Blink. I had had a fun time at Medda's but I doubted we would go there next time and I wasn't looking forward to going back to the lodging house, Kloppman and the conversation I heard had kind of scared me a little.

"Madeline?" I snapped out of my thinking and looked up. My grandmother was looking at me.

"I'm sorry what?" I said quietly. I noticed Mr. And Mrs. Bates talking about something.

"I just thought I'd bring you back from whatever world you'd wondered off to."

"I'm sorry it's been a long day."

She looked at me with suspicion.

"Indeed." I looked away from her.

Soon it was time for the Bates' to leave and I was thankful. I said good bye and Mr. And Mrs. Bates said it was lovely meeting me, and Edward kissed my hand and said a soft goodbye.

When they were gone my grandmother turned to me, "You did well tonight Madeline." I blinked in shock, _did she just give me a compliment?_ "Of course, a mule could have done well tonight. It was the Bates' after all."_ Ah there's the grandmother I know and hate._

"Well it late and you have lessons tomorrow." I rolled my eyes when she turned her back to go up the stairs. I followed her until I reached my room, "Good night."

"Good night Madeline."

I walked into my room and saw Chloe waiting.

"I need to go help the madam get ready for bed so I'll just loosen the corset and you should be able to get out of it then." She then loosened the corset and rushed out mumbling a quick good night. I sighed as I wiggled out of the corset and took a deep breath when it was finally off. _They should be illegal._ I laid the dress over the chair and pulled back the covers on the bed and got in my mind drifting to the lessons I would start tomorrow.

**POV- Blinks**

I smiled as I walked away from Maddy. Today hadn't been that bad after all. The girl made everything more difficult then it needed to be but I guess that's what girls do, they like complicating things. And despite Maddy dressing like a boy she was still very much a girl. A pretty girl as Jack pointed out and Spot re-enforced when he had come over to the table and gave Maddy the once over. The Brooklyn leader didn't have a clue on how to treat the girl and she probably would have blown up ay him like she had with Race and Jack when she got covered in tomatoes. Then that would have gotten Spot angry, and Spot angry is never a good thing unless he's on your side. I was glad I'd been there to keep her from getting into trouble. I nearly laughed out loud when I remembered her hitting the pole with her shoulder. It hadn't been funny at the time, actually I had been really worried that she had hurt herself badly. But looking back I realized that I couldn't leave her alone for too long or she'd end up hurt and in pain. She was a funny girl and the best part was that she wasn't trying to be funny and I don't think she realized how amusing she was. I smiled again, remembering her face when I carried her up to Medda and got her to dance. She had laughed a full and care free laugh and it was the-

"Why you'se smilin' Blink?" I looked up at Mush's voice.

"He aint heard da news yet dat's why." Racetrack grumbled. That's when I noticed some of the newsies sitting on the steps looking like there world had fallen apart.

"What's goin' on?" I asked. Jack answered my question, "We'se being kicked outta da lodgin' house."

"What?!" Kloppman wouldn't do that to us.

"Yeah, apparently da guy who owns da building wants Kloppman and us outta heah by da end of da month." Racetrack added bitterness in his voice.

"And da guy aint givin' us a reason?!" I exclaimed.

"He gave a reason a'right. Money, da man's looking' to sell da place and don't want us scarin' off da potential buyers." Boots added.

"Dat ain't fair!" I yelled.

"Na it aint." Mush said quietly.

"We gotta do something'!" I looked to Jack but he just shook his head.

"I don't think a strike is gonna help us dis time."

"We'se can raise da money ourselves and buy da place." Mush said hopefully.

Again Jack shook his head, "Da price is too high." He sighed and so did I. We would all be living on the streets buy the end of the month. I kept trying to think of places we could go, who could take us in but nothing worked. Medda wasn't poor but she could afford to take us in and Kloppman was the only person who cared enough about us to set up a lodging house and now that was gone.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked more to myself then the others.

"Dere ain't nothin' we can do." Race said. I took a seat on the steps. Race was right, there was nothing we could do.

**I'm so so so so so sorry about not updating for two days but I was insanely busy. The bad news is that I don't know how often I'm going to be able to update for a while. I have a summer assignment for English that I have to write and I have to pack for a trip I'm going on. So hopefully I'll be able to post some more chapters before I leave.**

**You all know I love reviews and if I don't get any then I'm going to be unhappy and I might kill of Blink! ( Totally kidding! I would never do that**!) **So yeah… go review.**

**Thank you to ktkakes, Eruptingfender9, NarniaRulz, and SilverRain1.3!!!! I love getting reviews from you guys!!!****J**


	14. Morning Meetings

**Disclaimer: What you recognize from Newsies doesn't belong to me.**

Sleep had eluded me all night and when I did finally get to sleep it felt like I was just waking up. I thought about faking sick to get out of the lessons but that would only work for a few days and I would still have to face it no matter what. I got up and took one of the new outfits, a dark gray skirt and light gray shirt with me to the bathroom. I left the corset behind. I took my time getting cleaned and ready. I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever and eventually Chloe was knocking on the door.

"Maddy?" I heard her ask through the door.

"I'm almost ready."

"When you are just come downstairs. It's almost time for breakfast.'

"Aright. Thanks." I said and heard Chloe walk away. I had been ready for the last five minutes but was also dreading having another breakfast with my grandmother. My stomach grumbled reminding me that I hadn't eaten much at dinner last night. I sighed and came out from the safely of the bathroom. A caught a glimpse of Mr. Jones as he walked down the stairs and followed his lead.

The smell of breakfast greeted my nose as I entered the informal dinning room. Like before my grandmother was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and sipping her tea. She looked up when I cleared my throat.

"Good morning Madeline." Her voice still infuriatingly calm.

"Good morning." I mumbled as I sat down.

"I'll need to mention your mumbling problem to Lady Adelaide." I glared at her, _I hope you choke, _but I said nothing. We ate in silence, the only sound being the occasional rustle of the paper of the muted sounds from outside.

"Oh." My grandmother suddenly broke the silence and I froze, my fork in mid air and covered with eggs.

_Oh what?_

"Chloe has informed me that you've taken to Brutus." _Yes, Brutus and I have quite a loving and caring relationship_. I nearly snorted out loud but held back knowing that spraying the table with spit and half eaten food would be a bad idea.

"I've agreed to walk him in the mornings." Which was a sort of lie seeing as I never actually agreed to it.

"That's good to hear." My grandmother said and I waited for an insult or reprimand but none came.

A finished my food and waited for my grandmother to do the same, when she finally did I asked her a question that had been on my mind for a while. "When is Lady Adelaide coming?"

"Ten o'clock and your lessons will go on for two hours, then you'll have lunch, then back to the lessons until four. You'll have an hour to walk outside before coming back for dinner." She finished and I looked at the clock, it was only eight fifteen.

"I have time to walk Brutus." I didn't mean for disappointment to be evident in my voice but it was. Luckily my grandmother either didn't notice or ignored it.

"Yes you do and I believe he's been waiting long enough." She stood up and I did as well. Chloe and Mr. Jones were waiting by the door. Chloe was holding the leash that was attached to Brutus and Mr. Jones was holding an umbrella type thing I think ladies used for shade. I didn't need shade. I gave Chloe a questioning look and got a pitying one in return.

"Thank you Mr. Jones." My grandmother said as the butler handed her the umbrella. I grabbed the leash from Chloe but didn't take my eyes off my grandmother. A horrible thought struck me, "Y-you're coming with me?" I asked hoping I was wrong.

"Do not stutter Madeline and I decided I needed a walk today, so yes, I am going with you. Besides I wanted to make sure you would not be late for your lesson." The woman really knew how to make some one, namely me, feel really incompetent. I didn't say anything as I looked down at Brutus who was wagging his tail and panting almost like he was laughing and then back up to my grandmother. _Today is going to be the worst day of my life thus far I can tell. The two most cruel beings in the greater New York area and I'm going on a walk with them. How wonderful. _Mr. Jones opened the door for us and we were met with a beautiful, sunny day. The street was busier then it had been the first two days but it didn't make me feel better.

"Come Madeline, Brutus." my grandmother ordered and I briefly wondered if it was odd that she treated me like Brutus.

"I can tell by your posture that you have not worn the corset today." She kept her voice low.

"I forgot." I lied.

"No matter. You'll just put it on when we return home."

I sighed again and busied myself by looking at my surroundings for a good ten minutes. My mind was so unfocused that I didn't pay attention to the shouts and yells until I heard a voice right beside me.

"Buy a pape Miss?" My heart stopped as I looked up into the familiar face of Kid Blink. He was smiling, like always, but there was something else in his gaze. Regret, sadness maybe. I couldn't tell what it was but I knew he wasn't himself like I'd known yesterday that something wasn't right. I smiled and opened my mouth to say… something but my grandmother beat me to it.

"Young man I've already read the paper today." I'd forgotten about her when I saw Blink.

"You'se may have read da paper ma'am but has da young lady?" He quickly glanced at my grandmother and I smiled, it was cute, how he pretended not to know me.

" If she wants to read the paper then she will simply have to wait until we're back home." Her voice was still calm and she looked at Blink like he wasn't worth her time and that made my angry.

"Well what if Mr. Jones or Chloe already threw it out?" the old woman looked at me thinking and seemed to make up her mind, "Very well it's your penny." She looked away. I took a penny out of my pocket and dropped it into Blinks hand. He gave me the paper and tipped his hat in thanks. I locked eyes with him, trying to figure out why even though he smiled he still looked so gloomy. He smiled and I felt a bit better and turned to follow my grandmother who had already started walking again. I had gone about seven steps when I felt something being placed in my hand. I looked over my shoulder and tightened my hand around whatever Blink had put in it.

"Nice seein' ya Maddy." He whispered and hurried away before my grandmother saw him. I brought my hand up and opened it to find a small daisy. I smiled and chuckled to myself wondering how Blink found a daisy in the middle of New York City.

"Do you know that boy?" I snapped my eyes up to my grandmother and dropped the hand holding the daisy to my side.

"…. No I don't." She narrowed her eyes at me but said nothing and turned to look at where she was walking. I took the opportunity to glance back. I saw Blink off in the distance yelling out the headlines. I smiled as I felt the daisy in my hand.

**POV- Blinks**

I was doing a horrible job at selling papers today. My mind to focused on what was going to happen to everybody when we would be kicked out of the lodging house. I'd lived out on the streets before I got smart enough to be a newsies, it was a long time ago but I still remembered the cold nights huddling in a corner trying to stay warm and the hunger pains. I couldn't think of going back to that life and the others didn't disserve living on the streets. The boys and I had stayed up a good part of the night, hoping one of us would suddenly come up with a brilliant plan to save the house. We thought about everything, from trying to raise enough money to buy the place ourselves, to going to the guy that owned the building, and even the idea of going to Maddy's grandmother. Nothing seemed like it would work and with only two hours until we had to get up to sell I caught some sleep. I sighed and continued to hawk the headlines.

"MATINANCE CAUSES TROLLEY DELAY!!!!" The lack of sleep had really taken its toll on my creativity.

"MATINANCE CAUSES-" I stopped yelling when I saw Maddy walking in my direction. The thought of running into her this morning had crossed my mind briefly but I didn't think it would actually happen. She was walking with that dog of hers and an older lady I assumed was her grandmother. She looked bored and the gray outfit she wore wasn't the best color for her but there was no mistaking that it was really Maddy. She was only a few feet away and before I had time to really think of what I was doing I had come up beside her, "Buy a pape Miss?" I pretended I didn't know her so she wouldn't get in trouble. She smiled but her grandmother tried to get rid of me by saying she already read the paper but I wasn't going without a fight. "You'se may have read da paper ma'am but has da young lady?" I glanced at Maddys grandmother.

"If she wants to read the paper then she will simply have to wait until we're back home."

"Well what if Mr. Jones or Chloe already threw it out?" There was a bite to Maddy's voice. There was a short pause and then, "Very well it's your penny." Maddy gave me the penny and I gave her the paper and tipped my hat. I looked into middy's eyes and saw curiosity and …worry. I smiled hoping to cheer her up. I watched her walk away but looked down to see how many papers I had left to sell and as I did something caught my eye. Growing in a crack in the side walk was a little daisy. How it had managed to go un-stepped on I didn't know but on another impulse I picked the flower caught up to Maddy. I placed the flower in her hand and whispered, "Nice seein' ya Maddy." I didn't stay to see her reaction and went back to yelling out the headlines, wondering why I'd given Maddy, of all people, a flower. I shook my head dismissing it as an act of friendship, nothing more. Unfortunately I began to doubt myself.

**You have no idea what it took me to post this chapter today. I'm going to have to skip sleeping tonight just so I can finish the other things I need to do. But I feel better posting this chapter today****J**

**Thanks to:**

**Ktkakes - Maddy's grandmother is rich enough to buy the building and asking her would be a good idea but Maddy and the newsies aren't going to do that****L**** They have too much pride. But I love the idea of annoying the Grandmother. Thanks for the review as always, they always make me feel good.**

**NarniaRulz- Edward sounds like trouble huh? Lol maybe he will be maybe he wont you never know. And I know what you mean when it comes to fashion, women, and pain. Thank you so much for the review****J**

**Eruptingfender9- Maybe I'll let the newsies come live with you. That would solve the problem of where there're going to live. :D thank you for the review. ( I miss your stories by the way)**

**SilverRain1.3- Please don't die! I updated!! And don't worry I'm not cruel enough to let the newsies be homeless … for long. Anyway thanks for wishing me luck with my essay and for the review****J**

**Teaguen- Yay a new review!! Awesome… so yeah I decided to give Maddy the flaw of not speaking her mind for the exact reason you said, a lot of people have that problem yet its not in a lot of fanfic's. It's cool that you picked up on that. And looking back on it I can see why Crutchy knowing that Jack and Race ran into the same girl he did would be kind of iffy. So thank you for the review and I hope to get more :P**


	15. Lessons and Goils

**Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, sadly.**

I held the daisy safely in my hand as I walked next to, and slightly behind my grandmother and a surprisingly well behaved Brutus. A small smile made its way onto my lips as the soft petals brushed against my palm.

"You look very peaceful this morning." My grandmother stated but I knew she was really asking why I looked so peaceful.

"It is a lovely day." I said absent mindedly and missed her raised eyebrow. We walked in silence for a while and every so often someone would wave to my grandmother or say a pleasant hello. My grandmother didn't seemed fazed by the attention she gathered. I was, however, fazed mainly because I didn't know my grandmother was so popular. I knew she was rich and only mingled with the highest of society as my mother had put it but actually seeing it was quite a shock.

"You really know a lot of people." I said before I could stop myself. I glanced nervously at my grandmother, she actually smiled a bit and said, "Have you ever attended a Ball or a formal dinner party before Madeline?" I shook my head 'no' and waited for an insult.

"Then you are not aware that they are extremely boring and that the only way to keep sane is to talk with the others who are there and in all likeliness just as bored." I stopped walking, stunned. Of all the answers I had been expecting that was not among them.

"You don't like going to those sorts of things?" I asked to make sure I understood her.

"Very perceptive." She said dryly. My mouth literally drop open. _Is my grandmother showing a sense of humor?_

"Madeline, it is one thing to try and catch flies in your mouth when in private, it is quite different when in public." I instantly closed my mouth.

"Are we to continue the walk?" She asked briskly and just like that she was her old self again, as though she had realized she had slipped and showed something other than her composed and proper self. I continued walking with her, mind reeling over her little slip up. My mind drifted and before I knew it we were back at the house. I groaned out loud as I remembered the lessons. With seeing Blink and my grandmother acting very unlike herself the tutoring had completely gone forgotten. I received a small glare from my grandmother and simply sighed.

"We reached the steps and the door seemingly opened of its own will because my grandmother nor I touched the door.

"I hope your walk was pleasant?" I jumped at Mr. Jones' voice from where he had been standing beside the open door. _What does that man do? Wait by the door waiting for my grandmother to show up so he can open the door? Creep._

I glared at the butler if not because I was in a bad mood then for the fact that he was a creep. But as always he seemed unaffected.

"Very pleasant. Has Adelaide arrived?" My grandmother handed over the umbrella and her shawl thingy and Brutus' leash.

"Not yet Madam"

"Good. Chloe?" My grandmother called and Chloe came over from where she had been standing waiting for my grandmother to give her an order.

"Yes Madam?" She said respectively.

"Take Madeline upstairs and put her in the-" She looked over at me, " pink-" I cringed, "day dress." I wasn't exactly fond of pink.

"I started walking up the stairs with Chloe behind me.

"Oh-" My grandmother continued, "Make sure she is wearing a corset." I cringed again and continued up the stairs.

Once inside my room I set down the daisy and turned helplessly towards Chloe.

"Please don't make me wear the corset." Chloe smiled sympathetically.

"I'm afraid that you must. The madam gave me an order and if I disobey it I could loose my job. Surely the corset isn't that bad?" She asked. _Surely she's never actually worn a corset._ I mentally rolled my eyes.

"Oh no… I love the feeling of my ribs bending and the biting of the whale bone into my hips…. Oh and the lack of oxygen is absolutely wonderful." Chloe giggled lightly oblivious to my bad mood.

"Hear is the dress." She held up a simple, pink and crème colored dress. No lace or bows for which I was grateful. The color was still ugly though.

"And here's the corset."

"Urgh." Was all I could say. I undressed and let Chloe tie up then tighten the torture devise. "Not too tight Chloe. Please." I wheezed out and she stopped tightening it.

"Hands up." She ordered. I did as she said, my shoulder still a bit sore from running into a pole. Chloe pulled the dress over my head and laced it up as well. She tied back my hair in a loose braid and tied it off with a pink ribbon and handed me matching shoes.

"There. All finished."

"Thanks Chloe." I mumbled and followed her downstairs.

"Well she looks decent." I heard a voice say and looked up from walking down the stairs. Lady Adelaide stood next to my frond mother. _I'll shoe you decent you-_ I couldn't finish my thoughts as my foot missed a step and I slipped. I grabbed the banister and managed not to fall but my slip didn't go unnoticed. My grandmother closed her eyes as if it was so unbearable to watch my humiliation and Lady Adelaide pursed her lips in disapproval. I regained my footing and finished the trek down the stairs easily enough.

"Good morning Madeline." The Lady said.

"Good morning." I wasn't really trying to be proper just polite.

"So we'll started the lessons shall we?" The Lady looked to my grandmother and at the older woman's nod smiled and practically dragged my into a room I had never been in before. And so my lesson begun.

**A few hours later…**

"Why?" I asked for maybe the thirtieth time. The lady sighed showing more patience than I would have given her credit for.

"Because it is important to have good posture."

"But isn't it more important to have a certain amount of air supply?" I countered.

"You get enough air wearing a corset." _Like hell I do!_

"I've fainted twice since this lesson began." I pointed out.

"You'll get use to it." _The corset or the fainting?_

"The bump on my head disagrees." The second time I had fainted I had hit my head on a chair and the knot on the back of my head was still throbbing.

"In time your body will learn how to breath properly in a corset." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I had heard the words proper and properly so many times that I was ready to scream. Before the break for lunch I had had a lecture about all the great women how were considered to bee real ladies in society and why they were so graceful and elegant and blah blah blah and I fainted for the first time. Then during lunch I was instructed how to eat like all the ladies I had heard about in the lecture. I didn't get to eat much despite my hunger. Then after lunch it was another lecture on posture and I had fainted the second time. Now I was trying to argue my way out of wearing a corset. It wasn't working very well.

"Enough!" The Lady finally said as I went to protest even more.

"A lady wears a corset. It is proper and expected. That is it." I closed my mouth.

"Now onto your manners." She glared at me, "You are lacking nearly all basic manners."

"I try." I deliberately left out whether I try to show manners to show no manners.

"You will learn manners." She said, funny how it sounded like a threat. All she had to do was add the 'or else' part. I glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. Only an hour left before I was free.

**One hour later…**

I was torn between wanting hit someone or burst out crying. I settled for neither as Lady Adelaide finished up. The last hour had been next to torture. The Lady had made me do little acts, such as meeting someone for the first time and introductions and goodbyes. I would pretend the Lady was a stranger and I would act out a greeting or something. The she would point out every little thing I had done wrong and make me do the whole thing over again. I was exhausted and the corset wasn't helping.

"We made some progress today. Not as much as I would have liked but…" The Lady trailed off. I said nothing.

"Hopefully," She continued, "Edward will have better luck at teaching you the academics."

"Edward?" I asked, "The same Edward I met at dinner?"

"I believe you had dinner with him yes."

"He doesn't seem old enough."

"He's twenty-one and brilliant." Lady Adelaide seemed offended. I just nodded to show my understanding. He didn't seem all that brilliant when I spoke with him. He was actually sort of dull. I said good bye to the Lady and noticed that she seemed satisfied with it. The moment the door closed behind her I walked as fast as I could to my bed room. I found Chloe along the way and took her with me.

"What is it?" She asked once inside.

I took a deep breath, "Can you loosen the corset now?"

She smiled, "I think that'll be alright." I smiled in thanks.

"So how was the lesson?"

I gave a frustrated groan.

"Don't even ask."

"That bad?"

"Worse." I sighed and closed my eyes as the corset was loosened.

"If it'll make you feel better you can take Brutus on an evening walk."

My eyes shot open. _No please!!! There's only so much torture one person can take in a day!_

"S-sure." Why cant I just say no?

"Lovely. Here you go." She removed the corset and laced the dress up. It didn't fit as nicely as it did with the corset but it was comfortable.

"Thanks Chloe." my voice sounded dull.

"Sure, I'll go get Brutus ready. Meet you by the door?" I just nodded my head and she rushed out the room. I made my way more slowly and almost by instinct I grabbed the daisy from where I had set it down. I held it gently in my hand and left the room. Chloe was waiting by the door Brutus lying down at her feet licking his paw. I sighed again and tucked the daisy behind my ear like I used to do when I was a little girl.

"Remember to be back in time for lunch." Chloe warned. I nodded my head and took the leash from her.

"Come on Brutus. Bye Chloe."

"Have fun Maddy!" I tried to smile. It had gotten colder outside and there was a light breeze but it was refreshing after having been cooped up all day. I didn't really know what to do. I didn't feel like going to the park and I had seen the market. So after some thinking I decided to do something I'd never thought I would do. I was going to go look for Kid Blink. After a day like today I could use a friend. Blink was my friend, wasn't he?

**Blink POV**

It was the end of the day and I still had papers to sell. Only three but it wasn't looking like I was going to sell them at all. My mind to pre occupied with Kloppman and the lodging house being closed. Some of the other newsies were too young to be living out on the streets. They wouldn't be able to handle it. I sighed and decided to head on home while I still had a home.

"HEY BLINK!" I turned at the familiar voice, "Wait!"

"Hey Cowboy" I said to Jack as he caught up. To be honest I wasn't in the mood to talk with him.

"You'se still got papes?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. Ain't been a good day." In fact seeing Maddy was the only good thing.

"Lot of da boys said da same thing." I just nodded.

"So uh, how's Maddy doin'?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Why ya askin'?"

"Jus' curious."

"Saw her today," I said quietly, "Wit her grandma. She bought a pape." I'm not sure why I was telling Jack this. Maybe because talking about her just made me feel better. Jack and I walked in silence for a while before Jack suddenly broke it.

"I jus' forgot."

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to go see Sarah. See ya later Blink." I didn't even have time to say a word and he was gone.

"Where's Jack off to in such a hurry?" I spun around.

"Maddy?" I asked. I didn't expect to see her again today.

"Yes?" She smiled. I found myself smiling in return.

"What are ya doin' out. Don't you'se got a curfew or somethin'?" She just shrugged and said, "I'm taking Brutus for his evening walk." She didn't sound very thrilled. I heard a whimper and looked down to see Brutus looking up at me wagging his tail. I leaned down and scratched his ears.

"So how was your day?" Maddy asked.

I hesitated, "I've had bettah days." She looked puzzled and I couldn't help but think of how cute she looked like that. I stopped and thought about what I just thought. Maddy isn't cute. She's just Maddy.

"What's bothering you?" I looked at her more closely and noticed how tired she looked.

"Nothin' too important." I didn't want to worry her.

"I think…" She looked at me like I had just looked at her, "you're lying." I sighed but tried to smile, "It ain't important." I said again.

"Well if it isn't important then you can tell me." She smiled in a 'Ha! I win again' sort of way. I sighed but another smiled tugged at my lips at her own smile.

"Walk wit me?" I asked.

"You are going to tell me what's bothering you." She said it lightly but I knew she was serious. We started walking.

"Well?" She pushed.

"A'right. Ya know da lodgin' house?" She nodded, "Well da newsie and Kloppman ain't gonna get to live dere no more."

"Why not?"

""Cause da owner of da buildin' wants to make more money by sellin' da place."

"But that isn't fair!" She stated, outraged. "Where's everyone going to go?"

"Da streets." She opened her mouth to say something but apparently she was speechless and closed her mouth abruptly muttering something about flies.

"Cant you… rally or raise the money and buy the place yourselves?"

I smiled sadly, "Nope. We'se thought about it and we'se gonna try but it's hopeless."

Maddy scoffed. "It cant be hopeless." I looked at her as she continued, "I- I could ask my grandmother." I raised my eyebrows and she blushed lightly, "It could work!"

"Ya really think dat?" She thought about it and sighed, defeated, "No." Now she looked sad.

"Hey listen." I nudged her shoulder, "Don't worry 'bout us 'kay?" We'se can take care of ourselves." I smiled at her. A familiar mischievous glint formed in her eyes, "Oh I'm not worried about the other newsies. I'm worried about you."

"Really?" I asked playing along.

"Yep. I mean poor little Blink! However with you survive?!" She had adopted a fake southern accent and was acting over dramatically. I couldn't help but laugh at her. She gasped a fake gasp, "A gentleman such as yourself should never laugh at a _lady_. It isn't _proper._" She joined me in laughing.

"How'd da world treat ya today?" I asked when we stopped laughing. She pulled a face, "The lesson was absolutely horrible! I had no idea there were some many things to remember and screw up. I was ready to punch Lady Adelaide." She rolled her eyes and said more quietly, "Not to mention the pain and fainting that comes with a corset."

"Ya fainted?" I asked trying to keep the smile from my mouth.

"Twice." She grumbled.

"Are ya shoah it wasn't ya bein' clumsy?" I joked. She slapped me in the arm playfully.

"It was the corset!"

"Uh huh." my smiled broadened when she stuck her tongue out at me. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while. I glanced at her and I caught something white, yellow, and green in her hair by her ear. I recognized it as the daisy I'd given her earlier. My stomach did a little flip, not the bad kind of flip like when someone eats bad food but a pleasant kind a flip. The kind of flip that makes me want to smile.

"Why are you smiling?" Maddy asked. I answered before I could think, "The daisy looks good in your hair." She blushed hard and I think I blushed too.

"Thanks. I used to do it when I was younger so it was like a habit." She wouldn't look at me.

"Oh." Was that disappointment in my voice? I mentally shook my head. There was no reason for me to be disappointed. I glanced back at Maddy again just as she glanced at me. I smirked, "Goils." Maddy raised an eyebrow, "What about girls?"

"Dere always wearin' flowers in dere hair and pink." I laughed as she playfully attempted to tackle me.

"I didn't wear pink by choice!" she said laughing. She poked me in my side causing me to jump. "Take it back!" She was still laughing and she poked me almost painfully in the chest.

"A'right I take it back." She stopped assaulting me, satisfied.

"Good." She was still smiling and so was I. Brutus was looking at the two of us, ears perked up and tail wagging. I leaned down closer to the dog and whispered loud enough for Maddy to hear, "Goils, I tell ya, are crazy." Maddy laughed, and I swear I could have listen to her laugh forever.

**A/N I'm back!!! Yay! I hope I still have readers out there!! So this is my longest chapter mainly because I missed writing so much. I don't know if it counts as fluff yet but things are definitely heating up- at least on Blinks end. Anyway thank you so much to my reviews (I've tried sending emails or private messages or whatever but I don't think it's working.) So thank you so much to SilverRain1.3, Eruptingfender9, NarniaRulz, and ktkakes!!! You guys are so awesome!!!!!**


	16. Fights and Feelings

**Disclaimer: I own Maddy, her grandmother, Brutus, Mr. Jones, and a few other ooc's. The newsies, however, belong to someone else.**

I felt like an idiot. I should have known that Blink would see the flower in my hair. Especially if I was actively looking for him. What didn't make sense was why I was so nervous that he saw it, and I why I had to explain myself. Why couldn't I have just said 'yeah I put the flower you gave me in my hair. So what?' but no I had to act like an idiot and explain it. I glanced over at Blink, lying seemingly asleep on a patch of grass in central park with Brutus lying right next to him. A small smile was on his lips and his breathing was soft and even, his cabbie hat at his side. We had ended up at the Park after ten minutes of aimlessly walking and decided to take a break and watch the sun set. I was running out of time before I had to be home for dinner. So I got up from the bench I was sitting on to avoid grass stains and walked towards Blink. But before I could make a sound to try and wake him he spoke, "Da grass is wet." I blinked and laughed, "You're just learning this?" I asked. He opened his eye and looked at me, smiling.

"Unfortunately, yeah." He said as he sat up and sure enough his entire back was damp. I rolled my eyes good naturedly as he stood up completely. Brutus opened his eyes and stretched, waging his tail when Blink mumbled a 'good boy'.

"I think I should start heading back. Don't want to be late." I said and for some reason it was awkward.

"Yeah, da light's fadin' and ya don' wanna be walkin' when its dark." He straightened his clothes even though it didn't do anything to get rid of the wrinkles. I smiled when I notice the pieces of grass stuck in his hair. I walked over and picked them out, I sensed Blink freeze but ignored it and got the last few pieces. "Don't forget your hat Blink." I told him as I stepped back.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah right." He retrieved his hat and placed it on his head.

"Ready?" He nodded. He gave Brutus back to me.

"Lets go then." Again Blink nodded.

WE were half way to my house when I decided to break the comfortable silence, "Have you thought of asking Medda for some help for the lodging house?" I noticed Blink sigh.

"She ain't rich enough Maddy, 'sides, she does enough for us." I nodded to show my understanding, it still wasn't fair though. A few minutes later Blink turned to me and I was relieved to see him smiling again. It was the street from this morning and the crowd had diminished in size. A few stores and vending carts were closing up and there were still a handful of people walking. Blink opened his mouth to say something but stopped when someone roughly pushed into him. He stumbled but didn't fall. At the same time I felt someone come up behind me. I turned around and saw a sneering face. Brutus was growling and snarling but I don't think the two were very frightened.

"Got a problem Morris?" I heard Blink ask in a menacing tone. I stepped back from the sneering face guy and stood next to Blink. Two bigger guys wear sneering at us. I didn't think they were newsies but I didn't exactly have the experience to be sure.

"Me?" the guy, Morris, said mockingly.

"Is your name Morris?" My tone was biting. Morris looked at me like I was a bug.

"Yeah." He said defiantly.

"Well then Blink was clearly addressing you." _Idiot. _I saw Blink smirk out of the corner of my eye. Morris looked dumbfounded.

"Aw look Morris," The other one said and brought his hand up to my face, "Da goils feisty. I though it was Kelly who liked 'em like dat." I slapped the guys hand away before he could touch me. He didn't like that too much. Brutus barked a few times and went back to growling.

"Don' touch her." Blink said at the same time I said, "Don't touch me."

Morris and the other guy laughed a malicious laugh like it was the funniest thing ever. I felt Blink take my hand and drag me away from the two but they weren't letting us go dat easily.

"Wat's ya name sweetheart." the unnamed one asked right in my ear.

"Go away." I snapped.

"I don' wanna." He teased and made a grab at me.

"Hey Oscar?" Blink was putting himself between who I know knew as Oscar and myself.

"Wat?" Oscar asked in a condescending tone. Blink didn't say anything, instead the one eyed newsie punched Oscar right in the nose. I didn't even have time to warn Blink as Morris grabbed Blink in a head lock. Oscar got up from when he'd fallen, blood flowing from his nose. He looked really unhappy now. Brutus was going crazy now and I reacted without thought and did what most girls in this situation would do, I yelled 'help' as loud as I could. Blink was trying to fight off Morris and out of no where Oscar had come up behind me and wrapped his hand around my mouth and nose. I tried to get out of his grip but I wasn't strong enough and Oscars hand was cutting of my air supply. I let go of Brutus' leash and the dog went after Oscar's leg, making the guy cry out in pain and shock. I heard Blink yell something, my name maybe? I struggled harder but it was becoming more and more difficult. I really began to panic when I got dizzy and saw spots. I gave one last attempt at getting air but it was no use. I black out to Blink yelling, Brutus growling and a high pitched whistle.

"Maddy?" I heard off in the distance. It was dark and I was lying on something cold and hard.

"Miss?" I heard a voice ask, it was closer and clearer. I blinked my eyes open and saw two fuzzy faces leaning over me. I blinked a few more times and the faces came into focus. I recognized Blink right away. He was pale and frowning but it was Blink alright and he was holding Brutus. I looked at the other person. It was a man of maybe thirty. He had a pleasant and handsome face and also looked concerned. I noticed his police uniform. _That explains the whistle._ I sat up to Blinks protests.

"I feel fine Blink." I told him.

"But Oscar nearly killed ya! Ya got some guts to call his brother an idiot." Blink yelled. I thought back and realized I must have said 'idiot' out lout. _Oops._

"But I'm fine now." Blink didn't say anything to that but I could tell he was still angry.

"Do you think you can stand miss?" The police officer asked. I nodded not looking at him. Blink helped me up.

"Do ya feel dizzy?"

I shook my head, "Just light headed. What happened?"

Blink looked at the officer, "He came and dat scared of Oscar and Morris. I was gonna go after 'em but you was hoit so I didn'."

"Oh." I was expecting something more dramatic for some reason.

"Heard you're cry for help. Carried quite a ways." The officer had a twinkle in his eyes and I blushed.

"Thank you for helping us." I said, my new 'good manners' making an appearance. Lady Adelaide would be proud.

"Not at all miss. Now we should get you home. I'll explain everything to your family." I cringed. Wouldn't that be fun. I could just see my grandmother's face.

"No. I think I can make it just fine and you don't have to explain anything."

"I disagree. You were attacked. I think I should at least escort you to your home." He said.

"Fine but I can explain everything to," I hesitated saying, "my family." I didn't plan on telling anyone anything.

"Are you sure?" The officer asked.

I answered with a firm, "Yes."

"Very well. Which way?" I pointed out the way to my house and the officer led the way. I walked next to Blink. He kept looking at me and it was getting annoying, "Do I have something on my face?" I finally asked.

"No"

"Then why do you keep staring?" I kept my voice low to keep the conversation private. Blink stared at me for a few seconds, "Ya really like almost dying don' ya?"

"What?"

"Well ya don' seem all dat concerned dat ya almost died." I thought about it and shrugged, "I'm not dead or even hurt so I'm fine. No worries." Somehow that wasn't the best explanation.

"I don' get it." Blink said.

"Why worry about dying or almost dying?" I asked him the same question one of my brothers had asked me when I was little and crying because I saw him fall out of a tree. Blink didn't know what to say so I continued, "If you have a near death experience then that's time out of your life. That's time you 're dead even if you aren't actually dead, understand?" Blink nodded weakly, "So why spend even more time worrying about it? It's already wasted time." I didn't do as good of a job as my brother had but Blink seemed to understand.

"Dat's an interestin' way to look at it." He smiled at me.

"Yeah I guess."

"Well, try to stay outta near death situations 'kay?" I laughed, "What? You don't like saving me?"

"Not really. It's tiring and not all dat fun to be honest." He tried to keep a straight face. I poked him and he smiled. We turned onto my street and soon were in front of my house.

"Thank you for walking me." I addressed the officer.

"Wasn't a problem young lady. I couldn't just-"

"Maddy?" I looked down the street. Chloe was standing there hold a bundle of something and looking between the officer, Blink, and me.

"Oh, hi Chloe. It's a long story."

"Your friend was attacked." Well the officer sure new how to start a conversation.

"What!?" Chloe exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid two boys were harassing these children." Blink and I shared a look at 'children', " But everything is fine now Miss?"

"Chloe, Chloe O'Keefe."

"Miss O'Keefe. I'm Officer Henderson, Sean Henderson." He held out his hand and Chloe shook it.

"Are you alright Maddy?"

"Yes thanks to Officer Henderson and Blink. . . and Brutus." I looked down at the dog formally know as Satan.

"Well you must be exhausted." _No, not really._

"Thank you Officer Henderson, Blink. But I should get Maddy ready for dinner. That is if your still up to it."

"Yeah dinner sounds great." I was really hungry.

"Goodnight." Chloe said the others;

"'Night officer." I then looked at Blink, "Thanks Blink. So I'll see you Saturday at Tibby's right?"

"Yeah. Goodnight Maddy." He said softly and with a smile. I followed Chloe up the steps and inside.

"You are going to tell me everything." She said once the door was closed.

"On one condition." I said and she agreed, "You can not tell my grandmother or Mr. Jones."

"I wont tell a soul."

"Thank you Chloe."

"Lets get you ready for dinner. Then you can tell me what going on with you and that newsie."

"Who Blink?" What did she mean 'going on'? Nothing was going on.

"Yeah Blink. It was sweet the way he was looking at you." _How was he looking at me?_

"And the way you were looking at him!" She gushed. _Whoa! How was I looking at him?_

"Do you like him?"

"What?"

"Do you like Blink?" Chloe was acting more like a teenage girl then I was. And I was a teenage girl.

"Not in anyway other then as a friend Chloe what are you getting at." WE had reached my bedroom.

"Isn't it obvious ?" I tried not to laugh. Chloe wasn't exactly the most perceptive of people and she was giving me a hard time for not noticing something that wasn't even there?

"Chloe Blink is my friend. I don't look at him in any other way and I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Only pretty sure?" She asked slyly. I sighed, "Very sure." It was her turn to sigh, "If you say so. And I'm sure meeting him Saturday at Tibby's isn't a date right?" Her tone was sarcastic.

I smiled, "See now you're getting it." She rolled her eyes. Blink and I were friends. A few days ago I would have laughed at anyone who said I would be friends with Kid Blink but that's what we were. The flower and awkward moments were part of our friendship, that didn't happen with people who liked each other. Of coarse I felt dumb after thinking that, mainly because it wasn't true, in fact it was usually the other way around. But Blink and I were different, right?

**Poor Maddy. So dumb. Anyway Thanks to-**

**SilverRain1.3- I'm sorry that your trip was boring. Mine was okay, a lot of driving. Anyway, I don't know if this was fluffy in anyway but the feelings are definitely starting to develop and show. And you'll just have to wait and see if Maddy helps with the lodging house. It maybe out of anyone's help now. So thank you for the review!!!**

**Eruptingfender9- Yeah Maddy is falling for Blink, but the question is, who will realize they've fallen first? Lol. Anyway I'm glad you noticed that dear old granny has a softer side that she keeps hidden. She has a past that is important later on and if I had made her a complete heartless old witch then the past wouldn't really suit her anymore. So good job for catching that. Anyway, good luck with your story and thanks, as always, for the review!!!**

**TheRedBandit- Yay!! A new review!! That always makes me happy. Oh I cant believe your sister willingly wore a corset. I wore simple dresses to the homecomings I went to and the shoes were painful enough. Anyway thank you for the review and I hope you keep it up:)**


	17. Reality and a Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Newsies.**

**Starting with Blinks POV**

I watched Maddy go up the steps with Chloe. I was worried about her, not because she was nearly suffocated to death , well partly because of that, but mainly because she didn't seem fazed or even that shaken up about it. I sort of understood her explanation about why but it still made me nervous that she wasn't more cautious about her own life. Maybe I would talk to her about it when I saw her next.

"Well young man, "I turned to the officer, "I have a few questions for you." I sighed at his stern tone. I should have known he'd want to ask me a few questions and lay some false charges on me and get me sent to some new boys home or something. I thought about running for it but he new what I looked like and he was too close to try and out run.

"Yeah?" I said, "Well ask away den."

"Do you know that girl?" He asked as we walked away from Maddy's house. I thought about how I should answer.

"I'se walkin' her home. Dat's it." I tried avoiding the question.

"That's not what I asked." I blinked, a smart cop, haven't seen one of those in a while.

"Yeah I know dat goil. So what?" The cop held his hands up in surrender. "Didn't mean anything buy it. Why'd those two boys attack you and her?"

"'Cause dat's what dey do. Dere da Delancey brothers." I explained.

"And you did nothing to provoke them?" He asked.

"No." I didn't consider Maddy calling one of them an idiot, provoking. The officer, Henderson, or something just nodded.

"Well," He clapped his hands together, "That's all the questions I have. So you better get home or where ever you need to be. It's late."

"Dat's it?" I was shocked. It seemed to easy.

"What were you expecting?"

"No lecture on how goils like Maddy shouldn't be hangin' around guys like me? No getting thrown in da can for causin' a disturbance?"

"I believe that the girl is old enough to make her own friends and trust them and I don't think you did cause a disturbance. Now good evening." And with that he turned on his heal and was off to do what cops do. I started heading towards the lodging house thinking about Maddy and what I would say to her when I saw her again. I couldn't exactly go 'Maddy I want ya to be cryin' and scared next time ya almost die'. I'm sure that would go over real well. Or how about 'Maddy I secretly want ya to be a damsel in distress 'cause I wanna be da shoulder ya cry on'. If I said that she'd probably think I liked her or something. Not that I don't already like her in the friend way. Knowing Maddy no matter what I say she'll still just laugh off whatever near death encounter she has. Crazy girl.

I had reached the lodging house at the same time as Dutchy and Skittery. Both newsies had a paper left and didn't look too happy about it.

"Ya boys have a tough day too huh?" I asked. Dutchy nodded his head and Skittery looked at me darkly and said, "I ain't be able to sell half a what I usually get. And I blew up at a buyer who took, I swear, ten minutes gettin' out his money. Dat's ten minutes I could a been sellin' papes."

"Did he at least buy da pape?" I asked.

"No." He said as he lighted a cig.

"Callin' him a 'Fat, rich, bastard, who is so fat he couldn't find his own-" Dutchy said before Skittery interrupted him.

"A'right. I get ya point."

"How was ya day Blink?" Dutchy asked. I shrugged, "Had trouble sellin' and ran into Oscar and Morris not to long ago." Buy this time we were inside the lodging house. We all said our hello's to Kloppman who was looking older and even more tired then normal.

"Da Delancey give ya trouble?" Skit asked.

"Yeah, Maddy called one of 'em an idiot. Dey didn't like dat so dey jumped us."

"When did ya meet up wit Maddy?" Dutchy asked.

"Ran into her after sellin' most of my papes." We had reached the bedroom. But the three of us stopped once we noticed what was going on. The bedroom and the washing room had always been messy. Not extremely messy but the occasional pile of dirty laundry or towels made it a homey place. But now everything was neat and orderly.

"What's goin' on?" I heard Skittery ask Boots.

"Cleanin' up. Kloppman asked us to get everythin' ready for when we gotta leave." Boots sounded defeated and looking around at the other newsies in the room I noticed everyone looked just as defeated as Boots sounded. I saw Mush sitting on his bunk, elbows resting on his knees with his hands folded. I made my way towards my best friend. He spoke first, "We really are gonna get kick out arent we?"

"Looks dat way." I didn't know what to say to comfort Mush. Normally I would come up with a joke or something but I had nothing. I was just as worried as he was but I think I did a better job of hiding it.

"C'mon, lets get dis place tidied up for Kloppman." Mush got up and we started helping the others.

**Maddy's POV**

I had managed putting off telling Chloe what happened till after dinner, which was stressful as usual. But once I was upstairs Chloe again demanded I tell her everything. And I did, sort of. I left out the part of intentionally looking for Blink, and the flower, and the lodging house, and most of what Oscar and Morris said. Other than that I told her everything. She had gushed, though, when I told that Brutus had 'defended' me. Luckily, she left me alone after I told her the story, saying something about the officer I didn't quite catch. I laid in bed trying to fall asleep but only being able to think of Blink and what the newsies could do or where they could live. Hours or minutes could have past, but eventually a thought struck me, a plan. I had a plan. Maybe not a very good one but it was worth remembering and telling to Blink when I saw him. Maybe, with a lot of luck, the house could be saved after all. With that thought I drifted off to la la land.

It was morning and most likely time to get up but my mind and body resisted it. I warm and comfortable and not very hungry so I had no motivation to get up. That was until I I heard someone breathing next to me. It was a quick and soft breathing but it definitely didn't belong to me. I turned my head to look beside me and noticed a small bundle of black fur. I relaxed for a minute but tensed when I realized it was Brutus. The dog was fast asleep with his whole body on my spare pillow.

"Brutus!" I said loudly to wake him up and with a small jerk, he did. He stretched and yawned and looked absolutely adorable but I wouldn't fall for that again. I got out of bed, wondering why the dog was in my bed and how'd gotten in my room. I picked up Brutus, and set him on the floor ignoring his whining. I grabbed the shirt and skirt that had been set out for me the night before.

"Time to get up and out of my room." I used my foot to gently push him out of my room. He didn't exactly go willingly and once we were both out he seemed frozen to the spot. With a shrug I moved past him and to the bathroom where I cleaned up and dressed for the day. When I left the bathroom Brutus was still standing where I had left him and looking at me with big eyes. I ignored him and went downstairs. No one was there so I walked towards the back where I literally ran into Chloe as she came out of a door.

"Oh there you are!" The older girl was out of breath, "Your grandmother had to leave this morning but she told me to give you your present."

"What?" Was all I could say.

"Your grandmother got you a present." Chloe beamed, "She noticed how much you liked Brutus and well…" I didn't like where this was going.

"Just come look at her." Chloe said. _Her?_ She led me to yet another room. It had a door leading to a backyard I didn't know we had, and on three sides there were windows.

"She is so…" Chloe said, "cute and simply adorable." _Oh yeah? Like Brutus?_ I looked to where Chloe pointed and sitting in a basket with a red bow around it's neck was a dog. She was smaller then Brutus, which surprised me considering how small Brutus was, and cream colored. I opened my mouth, "Oh…" _No!!_

"Isn't she precious?" Chloe practically purred.

"Yeah she's…" I couldn't think of what to call her. I wasn't a big dog person unless the dog was over forty pounds. "Why don't you hold her?" I looked at Chloe after she said this.

"Why would I do that?" _Do I look crazy?_

"She's yours. You even get to name her."

"Really?" _Can I name her anything?_

"Really." Chloe answered. With a bad feeling in my gut I walked over to the 'dog'. I wasn't even a foot away before she started growling. Not a good sign. Chloe encouraged me, oblivious to the growling. I stepped closer. Now baring her teeth and snarling, the dog attacked. She latched onto my fingers more viciously then Brutus ever had. I pulled my hand back only to be bitten on the nose and lips. I cried out in pain at her needle like teeth and Chloe rushed to pull the dog off of me. The dog turned on Chloe and started snapping at her hands. Chloe unceremoniously dropped the dog back in the basket and we both ran out of the room.

"Well…" Chloe panted, "She's a real-"

"Nightmare!" I finished. I looked at my bleeding hands and felt my bleeding face. The scabs on my chin and hands from falling a few days earlier were only just going away and I already had more lacerations.

"I was going to sat spirited." Chloe piped up, I gave her a 'your joking' look and after a few seconds of just looking at each other we busted out laughing.

"You should have, "Chloe tried saying between laughs, "Your face when you saw that dog! You looked like you were marching towards your death!"

"Shut up." I said also laughing, "Do you see what that thing did to my face?" That sobered Chloe up.

"It does look a bit painful and it is bleeding rather bad."

"You're a reassuring person, you know that?" I said dryly, "Can we go clean it up? I really don't want to have scars all over my face."

"Of coarse."

Chloe and I went to the kitchen, the cook wasn't there, and washed the blood from our hands and my face. Chloe told me that there was six little cuts and they were barley visible, despite the amount of blood that had come out from them.

"Ready for breakfast?" Chloe asked once we were cleaned up. I nodded my head and we made our way to the dinning room.

That morning Chloe ate breakfast with me. It was pleasant and I was glad that I could eat without someone pointing out every mistake I made.

"What are you going to call that little angel in the other room?" I looked at Chloe.

"Mary." I replied to which Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"Why Mary?"

"It's a nick name. Her real official name is Nightmare." Chloe giggled at this and said, "That's a very fitting name. And will you be taking Mary for her walk this morning?" I laughed, "Brutus is enough for me to handle. Make me walk Mary as well and I wont make it two feet."

"I guess I'll take her, "Chloe looked thoughtful, "for today."

"Thanks Chloe, so I have lessons with Edward today right?"

"Correct but they don't start for a while so you have time to take Brutus for his walk and I'll take Mary. Where is Brutus anyway?"

"Upstairs. Woke up to him breathing in my ear." It made sense now, why Brutus was in my room this morning it all had to do with Nightmare. I went up stairs as Chloe went towards the room Mary was in. Brutus was still sitting outside my room and when he saw me I swear he gave me a pleading look almost like he was saying 'I'll do anything just don't make me go downstairs!'. I picked his up and was grateful he didn't bite me. When we got down stairs we were greeted with the sight of Chloe struggling to get a snapping Mary on a leash. Chloe won I the end but didn't come out of it unharmed. Her fingers were red and she had some more cuts but she just smiled and pointed to Brutus' leash, "Be back in thirty minutes alright? Cant be late." I nodded and she stepped out the door. Brutus behaved the entire time I was connecting his leash. He didn't growl or bite or snap once. Poor bloke seemed to be as terrified of Mary as I was. Funny how things turn out.

**A/N Really not happy with how this chapter turned out. I've been preoccupied with something, involving my dog, ironically enough. And its a boring chapter too. Sorry. (Next one will be sooo much better and longer! trust me;)) Anyway thanks to my reviewers!!! I think I sent PM's to those who reviewed.**

**I really do love reviews :D !!! **


	18. Sally and Light Bulbs

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies, I just like to pretend I do.**

I hadn't seen Blink all week and to be honest I was more than a little disappointed. The lessons with Edward were not horrible just boring. I tried my hardest to pay attention but my mind would often stray to all sorts of places. Sometimes it would be memories about home and the ranch, other times it was about the newsies and Blink and my Idea for the lodging house. It wasn't that Edward was a boring person he just gave boring lessons. And the lessons with Lady Adelaide was just plain torture. I had grown to really hate the corset I had to wear and I never got enough sleep or food. My grandmother wasn't usually gone before breakfast and Chloe wouldn't tell me where she would go. And the few times my grandmother was there for breakfast she would always go with me to walk Brutus. She had seen the bite marks on my face and simply said Mary was in need of some training and since she was mine I was the one to train her. It hadn't been going well, I had more cuts on my fingers and even Brutus wasn't safe from Mary. All in all the week had nearly completely drained me of all my energy. So when Saturday came around I, once again, dressed in my brothers old trousers and a comfortable shirt and vest, ate my breakfast in record time glad my grandmother was gone and took Brutus for his morning walk, promising Chloe I would take Mary tomorrow. It had become a habit to take Brutus to Central Park where I would sometimes see a familiar newsie like Crutchy or Racetrack. I had a few hours before I could go to Tibby's so I walked slowly, letting Brutus sniff around a tree or something. I enjoyed the sun and the fact that I could breathe freely without a corset cutting into my ribs and hips. I looked down when I felt a tug on the leash in my hands. Brutus was tense, hackles raised, and growling. I looked in the same direction as the dog and noticed two familiar faces. Oscar and Morris were maybe a hundred yards away harassing none other then Crutchy who was all on his own. I started in the direction of where the three were. Oscar tried to kick Crutchy's crutch out from under him but Crutchy managed to avoid the foot and hit Oscars shin with the crutch. I was surprised that Crutchy did that and apparently so were Oscar and Morris who said one last thing to Crutchy and hurried off before I reached them.

"Hey Crutchy." I greeted.

"Heya Maddy!"

"Is everything alright?" I asked, Crutchy looked confused for a moment before saying, "Yeah! Da Delanceys are dumb but not dumb enough to try anythin' in da middle of a very busy Central Park. How'se things going wit you?" We started walking towards a pond.

"Great!" My too cheerful voice wouldn't have fooled Blink but luckily Crutchy bought it.

"Yeah? Dat's good. Hoid you'se been busy wit lessons or somethin'. How's dat goin'?"

"Fine. A lot of stuff to remember though." I explained, "Did Blink tell you about my lessons?" I couldn't think of anyone else who would have told the newsies.

"Shoah did. Came home one day and me and da others couldn't get him to shut up 'bout ya." I ignored the flutter in my stomach quite well. "What did he say?"

"Ah just dat you'se had lessons all week and dat you was gonna meet us at Tibby's today."

"That's it?" I masked my disappointment.

"Dats it." Crutchy verified. I don't know why I wished that Blink would have said more about me. I didn't really like having a lot of attention or being the center of attention. And normally I would have been happy that Blink didn't say anything too personal about me. So why was I disappointed?

"Ya know I think Blinks sellin' over at da market on third street if ya wanna go meet 'im early." I thought about it and was pretty tempted but I had no idea of where that was. Besides I was still under the five block radius rule even though I really didn't care about that anymore.

"You know I think I'll just stay here, I don't want to get lost. I'm not bothering you am I?"

"Nope. Ya seen Blink sell papes?" Crutchy asked and I nodded and let him continue speaking, "Oh well I aint as good as him." I smiled at him, "I grantee your better then I am." I took Brutus over to a patch of grass next to the pond and sat down. Crutchy, like he said, wasn't as good as Blink but he still managed to sell papers better then I had. Some time had passed before I stood up to tell Crutchy I was taking Brutus back home before heading over to Tibby's.

"I'd knew you'd be better than me." I said to Crutchy.

"From what I hoid you'se got a pretty good 'nd loud sellin' voice."

"But you need more then that to sell papers." I pointed out, "Anyway I'll meet you at Tibby's."

"See ya later den."

I dropped Brutus off with Chloe as she winked and told me to have fun but be back or dinner. I promised I would and set off for Tibby's. When I entered the restaurant it was nearly empty. I was about half an hour early but I didn't mind.

"What can I get for you." A soft voice asked when I sat down in a booth. It was the waitress that I had seen when I was first at Tibby's with Chloe.

"Oh, um I'm actually waiting for some people so could I just wait?" I asked. The girl looked at me and nodded.

"Great! Oh I'm Madeline by the way." I said cheerfully, _Seriously think Chloe's rubbing off on me._

The waitress paused as if debating whether to tell me her name or not she finally spoke, "Sally."

"That's a nice name. It's simple, better then Madeline anyway."

"I thinks it's plain." I looked up startled not expecting her to speak.

'Oh no! I meant I think my name's plain not yours. I'm sorry I'll just-" Sally said in a panic.

"It's fine. I knew what you were trying to say."

"Oh." _Okay cue awkward silence….._

"So you have a thing for Racetrack?"_ Why did I have to say that? Why not comment on the weather or something?_ Sally's eyes grew wide with horror and she stuttered, "N-no not r-really. He's just f-funny sometimes." Her face couldn't have been more red.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." _Boy do I feel like a jerk._

"It's fine. But-" she hesitated, "is it… that obvious?"

"I don't think it is to the newsies and well, Race kind of…" I didn't know how to tell her she was completely invisible to him without hurting her feelings, "Doesn't see me." Sally finished.

I didn't know how to comfort her, all I could say was, "I think girls kind of notice things like that more then boys do."

"I understand I think. Like when you were in here with Blink I could sort of tell you liked him." Sally said.

"Exactly- wait what?"

"You like Blink right? The one who wears the eye patch?"

"Why do you say that?" What was it with everyone thinking I liked Blink?

"It's just the feeling I got." She said quietly. I figured I better try and explain myself, "Blink and I are just friends. Besides, I wont realize I like Blink just because a few people say I do. I'll realize it whenever I do." I said simply but Sally looked confused before her face cleared and she gave a very small smile and said, "So when do you plan an realizing you like Blink?" I blinked at that question unsure of how it had come about.

"I don't like Blink though."

"But you just said you would realize it whenever so doesn't that mean you've already realized it? Otherwise you would just keep on saying that you don't like Blink and would never realize it."

It was my turn to be confused.

"Or maybe ," The 'shy' girl continued, "You have realized that you like Blink but then again you haven't."

"Sally, there was no logic in what you just said." I said dryly.

"No maybe a deeper part of you has realized you like him but the more conscious part is in denial." I thought about it and was beginning to understand her logic.

"Maybe but all my parts are telling me I don't like Blink." _Except my stomach that flutters but that could be bad food._

"Oh. Well then I guess I'm wrong. Anyway I'll come back to get your order when your friends arrive." she walked away swiftly and quietly leaving me to ponder over her words. I didn't like Blink like that! I couldn't, don't know why I couldn't, but I just …couldn't. I mean yeah I loved spending time with him and he made me happy and sure he was physically good looking and made my stomach flutter, but we were friends and only ever would be friends. Of course, I couldn't forget that my oldest brother had married his best girl friend. And my parents had been good friends before marrying. But I told myself this was different. How? I had no idea but it was. The thought of liking Kid Blink kept my preoccupied until the first newsie showed up. It was ironic though, that the first newsie to show up happened to be Blink.

**Blinks POV**

I had done a surprisingly good job selling papers and was able to get to Tibby's ten minutes early. I was pleasantly surprised to see Maddy sitting in a booth deep in thought. When she saw me she looked dazed like she hadn't been expecting to see me. But after I smiled at her she relaxed somewhat and returned my smile.

"How'se it goin' Maddy." I asked as I sat down.

"F-fine. You?" I narrowed my eyes at her stutter.

"What's goin' on Maddy?" I couldn't tell what it was but something was different.

"Nothing. I don't- nothing." She was flustered, I could tell that much.

"Tell me." I demanded. She laughed but it was fake, "There's nothing to tell."

"I don't believe ya."

"Please let it go I- its nothing." She begged and against my better judgment I let it go.

"business good?" She asked.

"Yeah got done early. Aint been doin' too good dese last few days. Busy cleaning out da lodgin' house." Her eyes widened, "I nearly forgot but I think I have an idea on how Kloppman can keep the lodging house." I sat up a little straighter.

"I'm all ears."

"Ok. You know how you said Medda plays for rich people sometimes?" I nodded and let her continue, "Well she's got to be really popular if they keep going to see her. So how about she puts in a few words about saving the lodging house. Get the rich people to help out. It'll be better then standing on the street asking people for money. And people trust Medda so they'll be more likely to donate. It's just an idea but I thought it could work." She finished.

"Maddy?" I started and she looked at me all big, innocent eyes, "Dis might actually work! I just gotta tell Jack 'nd David but it's a good idea!" I told her honestly and for the first time in nearly I weak I was hopeful the newsies wouldn't be living on the streets. Maddy smiled and I couldn't help but beam back, "I swear I could kiss ya!" I didn't mean it but Maddy turned a cute shade of pink and avoided my eye, "I was kiddin' Maddy." I laughed and she turned an even deeper pink.

"I-I know!" She said offended but calmed down, "Just I don't think of you that way." Ouch! didn't expect that to hurt as much as it did. "Well I don't think of you dat way either!" Her eyes snapped to mine. "G-good."

"Okay Maddy I ain't playin' around. What is wrong wit you? Ya keep stutterin' and blushin'." This really was unlike the Maddy I knew.

"I like-" She cut her self off and I smiled catching on to what was going on. "You like what? Or is it a person?" She blushed and I knew I had her trapped, "You like somebody don't ya?"

"No."

"Maddy I know you'se lyin' C'mon who is it?" I pressed but I felt something tug at my heart and I found myself hoping Maddy would say she didn't like anyone.

"It's- it's Edward. I-I like Edward."

**Maddy's POV**

_What is wrong with me?!?!?! First thing I do when Blink walks in is realize I like him and now I'm saying I like Edward?!?! I'm so messed up! _

"Oh, ya like Eddie huh?" Blink asked. _Tell him the truth Maddy._

"No I just said that so you would stop asking me who I liked." Okay not the whole truth but I'm not lying anymore either.

"But ya do like someone?" Blink asked and I thought I sensed something strange in his voice.

"No." Blink narrowed his eye again. I hated when he did that because that meant he knew I was lying.

"If ya say so." He said lightly. I just nodded.

"So how have da lessons been?" he asked and with a sigh of relief that he was changing the subject I launched into a full rant about my lessons and Nightmare and the corset. When I finished he looked sympathetic, "Well ya aint got any lessons today so how about we go have some fun later?" I blinked, "That sounds like a good plan." I tried not to blush, determined not become a girly girl every time the boy I liked was friendly. This was Blink first and foremost my friend, and then my newly discovered crush. I still tried to tell myself that I didn't like Blink in a more then friendly way but it was close to impossible now. When he had walked in it was like a light bulb turned on and a voice had said, '_You like Blink now ok?'_. The strange thing was that the voice was an odd mixture of Chloe's and Sally's. _Damn Chloe and Sally!_

"Hey Mush!" I pulled myself out of my thoughts as Blink greeted mush who had just shown up.

"Hey Blink, Maddy." I smiled at him, thankful I didn't have to be alone with Blink.

"Maddy's got a great idea on how to save da lodgin' house." I blushed as Blink smiled at me. _Stupid cheeks don't know how to behave._

"It's just an idea involving Medda talking to the rich people who go to her shows." I said, willing my cheeks to go back to normal. Mush smiled, "Dat sounds good. Gonna talk to Jack 'bout it?" The darker boy asked.

"Blinks going to."

"Good deal." At that moment Sally came up to our table. She gave me a pointed look then looked at Blink, I blushed again and she noticed it. With a somewhat smug and still very small smile she asked us if we were ready to order. I ordered a shake with the boys ordered burgers and cokes. Before she left, Sally gave me another smug smile. I think Mush noticed it because he gave me an odd look. I shrugged and started to fidget. Soon more and more newsies arrived at Tibby's. They weren't as boisterous today and each of them looked tired. I looked at Blink sadly, hoping my idea would work. He gave me a reassuring smile that had my heart racing. And I knew a racing heart was never a good sign.

**A/N So hope this was better then the last one. And thanks to my reviewers!!!**

**I really love getting reviews and sadly the number of reviews I get keeps getting smaller and smaller. If you could just leave a review it would really make me happy. ;)**


End file.
